Vivendo em confusões!
by Loba
Summary: (COMPLETA)Ela estava precisando urgentemente de alguém para ajudá-la com o aluguel do apartamento...mas o que não esperava era que esse alguém seria justamente ele!Inu
1. Default Chapter

Oi minna!!!!!

Estou de volta com mais uma fic do meu casal vocês já sabem o Inuyasha não me pertence...mas se alguém quiser me dar de Natal, pode ficar à vontade. .

Espero que gostem!!!

Kisus e Feliz Natal.

Vocabulário Itálico pensamentos 

"Entre aspas" Falas

**Negrito Lembranças do Passado**

Qualquer outra coisa que não entendam perguntem na review.

Vivendo em confusões Por Loba 

KAGOME

Kagome amassou o papel em suas mãos com raiva.

Já era a quinta carta de recusa que recebia, e ela precisava urgentemente arranjar um outro colega de quarto.

Desde que Kikyou se mudara para Madri, para completar os estudos, ela tivera de assumir todas as coisas relacionadas ao apartamento: a limpeza, a organização...e o aluguel!

E com isso se fora quase todas suas economias que estavam guardadas.

Por isso seguira o conselho de Miroku e colocara um anúncio no quadro de avisos da faculdade.

Só que sempre que alguém se interessava pelo apartamento logo depois recusava, alegando que o aluguel era uma coisa exorbitante.

Tá, ela tinha que admitir que não era barato, mas valia muita a pena!

Era confortável, seguro e o principal: localizava-se a duas quadras da faculdade.

O que mais essas pessoas queriam?!

Não existia um apartamento naquela região tão habitável quanto aquele em que residia!

Jogando fora a carta amassada, ela se dirigiu até o telefone e discou os números já memorizados.

Se tinha alguém que poderia ajuda-la era Miroku.

O telefone chamava, mas parecia que não tinha ninguém em casa.

Depois de mais duas tentativas frustrantes, Kagome bateu o telefone de volta no gancho.

Suspirando, ela pegou suas coisas e olhou uma última vez no espelho antes de sair do apartamento.

Se desse sorte, chegaria na faculdade a tempo de conversar com Miroku.

INUYASHA

Maldito despertador!!!

Era décima vez que aquela coisa o deixava na mão!

Ligando o carro, Inuyasha o tirou da garagem apertada.

Parecia que aquele dia não estava sendo um dos melhores para ele.

Primeiro fora a enésima bronca que tomara de sua chefe, Kaede.

Ele tinha chegado atrasado de novo ao trabalho, uma coisa que estava se tornando muito freqüente, na opinião dele.

Também...Por Deus!!!

Ele morava num apartamento localizado justamente onde Judas havia perdido as botas!

Estava cansado daquilo tudo!

Corre pro trabalho, depois corre pra casa, toma um banho, descansa um pouco e corre de novo, só que dessa vez pra faculdade.

E ainda por cima tinha que ouvir Miroku falando que ele levava uma vida boa!

Ha...ha...ha!

Só se ele estivesse sonhando!

Dando a volta numa última esquina ele parou o carro em frente a uma pequena casa.

Buzinando, ele verificou as horas: 6:40!

Ele deveria estar materializado na escola exatamente as 7:00, antes que Sato pudesse ver que ele se atrasara de novo.

Quando ia buzinar de novo, um rapaz alto saiu pela porta.

Tirando as mãos da buzina, Inuyasha sorriu para o amigo.

"Você está atrasado" reclamou Miroku, cumprimentando Inuyasha com um bater de mãos.

"Eu sei" ele ligou o carro novamente e disparou para a faculdade.

Miroku balançou a cabeça, inconformado.

"Você realmente devia se mudar daquele apartamento, ele é muito longe!".

Inuyasha abriu um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Se você me arranjar um apartamento, terei todo o prazer do mundo em me mudar!".

Miroku olhou para ele sorrindo também.

"E por que você não faz isso?".

"Eu não tenho tempo, além do mais quem está reclamando sobre meu apê é você, não eu!".

Miroku voltou-se para o caminho a sua frente.

"Tá certo...".

Inuyasha olhou uma última vez para o amigo antes de parar o carro, e caminhar para dentro da faculdade.

KAGOME

Ótimo!

Alguém havia colocado um outro anúncio em cima do dela.

Colocando suas coisas no chão, Kagome arrumou o anúncio naquela confusão de papéis, que era aquele mural.

Estava para pegar as coisas novamente quando ouviu alguém gritando.

Discretamente ela caminhou até o outro corredor e parou atrás de um grande armário.

"Quantas vezes terei de repreende-lo por não chegar na hora Sr. Takashi?".

Kagome olhou para o garoto a quem o diretor Sato se referia.

Era alto, tinha longos cabelos prateados e umas orelhas de cachorro muito kawaii!

Kagome sorriu diante a figura descontraída do rapaz.

Ela não deveria estar ali espiando, mas ver o diretor Sato perder a cabeça com algum aluno a ponto de gritar, não era uma coisa a qual todos estavam acostumados a ver.

"Eu sei Sr....mas é que tive problemas no trabalho...e, bem...meu apartamento é distante daqui e...".

"Então talvez esteja na hora de você reavaliar o modo que está vivendo Sr. Takashi".

E sem dizer uma palavra mais, ele caminhou de volta para o escritório principal.

O rapaz, porém, virou-se para o armário a sua frente, e com uma cara de bravo falou:

"Muito bem, Miroku...pode sair!"

O rapaz alto, de cabelos negros que Kagome conhecia muito bem saiu de trás do armário sorrindo timidamente.

"Foi mal Inuyasha!".

Inuyasha apenas assentiu com a cabeça e abriu o seu armário.

"O que vai fazer agora?" Perguntou Miroku.

"Vou arranjar um outro apê, que, aliás, você vai procurar pra mim!".

"Por que eu sempre fico com a parte mais chata?".

Inuyasha sorriu zombeteiro.

"Talvez porque você nunca queira enfrentar o diretor Fera!".

Miroku olhou de relance para a porta do escritório que Sato havia entrado.

"Tudo bem..."

Fechando o armário com alguns livros na mão Inuyasha começou a caminhar na direção de Kagome.

'_Oh Deus! Ele vai me ver'_ Kagome olhou para o mural de recados atrás de si.

'_Já sei!'_ Voltando devagar até o mural ela fingiu estar arrumando os recados.

E no exato momento que pusera as mãos no mural, Miroku pisou nos livros que ela havia esquecido no chão ao lado do armário onde estivera.

'_Ops!'_ Kagome arregalou os olhos ao ver Inuyasha abaixar e pegar os livros atrás de Miroku.

"De quem são?"Perguntou Miroku.

Inuyasha abriu um dos livros quando Kagome se pronunciou:

"São meus!".

INUYASHA

Inuyasha levantou os olhos para a pessoa que havia falado.

Uma garota se aproximou dele e tomou os livros nas mãos.

"Obrigada por pegá-los".

Ela sorriu para ele timidamente.

Ela era incrivelmente bonita.

Os cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros moldava com graça o rosto de feições delicadas e de belíssimos olhos castanhos cristalinos.

"Kagome!!!!" Miroku exclamou a frente deles.

Ela virou o rosto e sorriu para o rapaz.

"Miroku!".

Abraçando a garota ele perguntou:

"O que estava fazendo no mural?".

Desvencilhando-se do abraço ela respondeu:

"Estava arrumando o anúncio do apartamento"

"Mas achei que você já tivesse encontrado alguém..."

Ela suspirou.

"É, eu tinha...mas para variar recebi uma outra carta recusando...Ai, Miroku...o que vou fazer?"

O rapaz abriu a boca para responder quando seus olhos pousaram sobre Inuyasha.

É claro!!!!

Como não havia pensado nisso antes?!

Inuyasha observou atentamente o amigo.

Aquele olhar....

Ele estava tramando alguma coisa:

"O que foi Miroku?".

O rapaz estufou o peito, em um sinal claro de orgulho.

"Acabei de matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só"

Kagome olhou de Inuyasha para Miroku sem entender nada.

"Como?!"Perguntou.

Inuyasha não falou nada, estava tentando entender o pensamento do amigo.

"Kagome, minha cara, você é minha luz!".

"O que?" ela perguntou confusa.

"O que ela tem a ver com isso?" Inuyasha resolveu se pronunciar.

Miroku sorriu.

"Ela, Inuyasha, tem tudo a ver com isso...".

Continua......

E ai pessoalzinho!!!!

Finalmente eu resolvi aparecer com outra fic né?!

Valeu por terem me mandado e-mails comentando da minha outra fic.

Bom...mas vamos ao que interessa!

Eu juro solenemente não demorar muito pra postar a continuação desse fic.

Principalmente agora que eu estou de férias!!!! .

Mas não se esqueçam de deixarem REVIEWS!!!!!

Por favor!!!!!!

Quanto mais reviews eu receber mais rápido a minha inspiração se pronunciará!

Hohoho....q mercenária! ¬¬

Beijinhos pra todos!!!


	2. Arranjando problemas

**Vivendo em confusões!**

Por Loba Capítulo 2 –Arranjando problemas 

**INUYASHA**

Inuyasha se jogou no sofá e olhou ao redor.

Ainda não estava acreditando no que fizera.

Tá...Tinha que admitir que aquele apartamento era confortável e estava localizado próximo a faculdade, mas ainda assim isso era uma loucura!

Ele estava dividindo um apartamento com uma garota...E que garota!

Kagome era belíssima, mas toda essa beleza escondia o temperamento explosivo da garota.

Ele lembrava-se muito bem da briga que ambos tiveram logo após a idéia de Miroku...

"**O QUÊ?!" ela exclamou perplexa.**

**Inuyasha ainda mantinha os dedos nos ouvidos, tentando abafar os gritos da garota.**

"**Vai me dizer que não é uma boa idéia?" Miroku perguntou estranhamente calmo, como se já tivesse acostumado com os ataques repentinos dela.**

"**MAS ELE É UM GAROTO!!!" ela continuou "ACHEI QUE TIVESSE SIDO CLARA QUANDO DISSE QUE ISSO ESTAVA FORA DE QUESTÃO!".**

"**Mas Kagome... você precisa de alguém, e eu não tenho culpa que Inuyasha seja a única pessoa dessa faculdade louca o suficiente para pagar um aluguel daqueles!".**

"**KIKYOU PAGAVA ESSE ALUGUEL, MAS NEM POR ISSO ELA ERA LOUCA!" Kagome gritou novamente.**

**Inuyasha destampou os ouvidos.**

**Estava de saco cheio daquilo tudo:**

"**VOCÊS QUEREM CALAR A BOCA POR UM INSTANTE?!".**

**Eles olharam assustados pro hanyou.**

"**Eu não estou nem aí se vocês querem chamar a atenção da escola inteira com essa discussão" ele encarou Kagome sério "se você não estiver a fim de me ajudar, eu posso procurar outro lugar pra ficar".**

**Kagome ficou muda.**

**Não que ela não quisesse ajuda-lo, mas desde que conhecera ele, ela estava com os sentidos abalados.**

**Se ele se mudasse pro apartamento dela, como ela ficaria???**

**Kagome fitou novamente os orbes dourados a sua frente.**

**Por outro lado, não podia deixar ele na mão.**

**Suspirou pesarosamente.**

**Sabia que se meteria numa confusão ao dizer o que ia dizer, mas confusão pior seria quando chegasse no fim do mês e não tivesse o dinheiro do aluguel.**

"**Inuyasha... Sinto muito... Você pode se mudar lá pra casa".**

**Miroku fitou a garota e sorriu.**

**Ele conhecia Kagome muito bem, e sabia que apesar de ter feito aquele escândalo todo ela não iria deixar Inuyasha na mão.**

"Muito bem, então quando posso começar a ajudar na mudança?" Miroku perguntou feliz.

**Mas nenhum dos dois respondeu.**

**Kagome arrancou uma das folhas cor-de-rosa de seu caderno e escreveu um número e um endereço.**

**Terminando de escrever, entregou a folha para Inuyasha:**

"**Esse é meu número e o endereço do apartamento" ela falou guardando o caderno novamente "Miroku sabe onde fica" ela continuou "Me ligue para combinarmos o dia da mudança".**

**E virando-se, ela começou a caminhar para uma das salas.**

Inuyasha colocou a mão dentro do bolso da jaqueta que estava usando, e dela retirou um pedaço de folha cor-de-rosa.

Observou atentamente a pequena folha.

Fazia duas semanas que ele já tinha se mudado.

Guardando o papel dentro do bolso da jaqueta novamente, ele levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até o quarto de Kagome.

Sabia que ela estava lá dentro lendo um dos livros que ele trouxera do outro apartamento.

Bateu na porta, e esperou que ela abrisse.

**KAGOME**

Kagome levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo, e os pousou na porta do seu quarto.

Levantou-se e abriu a porta.

Inuyasha esperava encostado no batente da porta e sorriu ao vê-la abrir a porta.

Deus!Ele era realmente lindo...

"Kagome eu não agüento mais ficar aqui dentro, vou sair e andar um pouco... hã... Quer vir junto?" Ele perguntou constrangido.

Kagome sorriu discretamente.

Quem diria que o poderoso Inuyasha se encabularia diante de uma garota?

Olhou as horas no relógio em seu braço e sorriu.

Até que seria bom andar um pouco e quem sabe tomar um sundae de chocolate no caminho...

A imagem do sundae veio a sua mente.

Sorrindo para ele, ela puxou o casaco que estava pendurado na cadeira ao lado.

"Quer saber?!Eu acho uma ótima idéia!".

E pegando a mão dele, começou a arrasta-lo para fora.

**INUYASHA**

Ele olhou para o copo de sundae e fez uma careta.

Já era o segundo sundae que ela comia!

Kagome parou a colher a centímetros da boca e olhou para Inuyasha.

Por Deus!!!

O que ele tinha?!

"Qual é o problema?" ela perguntou colocando a colher cheia de sorvete de volta ao copo.

Ele voltou os olhos para ela:

"Nenhum!".

Ela sorriu cinicamente e apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa, displicentemente.

"Claro! Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo você ficar com essa cara de tacho enquanto eu como o meu sundae!" Ela continuou "Vamos! Me diga! Qual é o problema?".

Dessa vez foi ele que apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa.

"Já disse que não há nenhum problema!" E encostando-se novamente continuou "Você quer fazer o favor de terminar de comer essa porcaria?!".

"Oh! Claro amo!" Ela fez uma reverência com as mãos "Deseja mais alguma coisa? Quem sabe um cafezinho?".

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

Tinha que fazer uma anotação mental de não mexer com Kagome quando ela comesse algum doce!

Kagome só observou Inuyasha revirar os olhos e negar com a cabeça.

Homens!

Pensam que sabem de tudo!

Kagome empurrou o copo de sorvete já esquecido para um lado e se apoiou mais um pouco na mesa da sorveteria.

Estava abrindo a boca para começar uma nova discussão, quando ouviu algo:

"Kagome?!" alguém perguntou atrás dela.

A garota virou-se e sorriu de orelha a orelha ao ver quem era.

"Sango!" E levantando-se a abraçou.

As duas garotas se olharam e começaram a conversar animadamente.

Murmurando um 'Feh' Inuyasha foi até o caixa pagar a conta do sorvete.

Não estava a fim de participar de uma 'conversa de garotas'.

Alguém cutucou o ombro do rapaz levemente.

Voltando-se, Inuyasha sorriu ao ver sua salvação:

"Miroku!" Ele bateu nas mãos do outro rapaz no usual cumprimento.

"E aí?" Perguntou Miroku "Sobreviveu a aquelas duas?".

Inuyasha relanceou os olhos em direção às garotas que agora estavam sentadas frente a frente na mesa conversando.

"Acho que sim... Quem é a garota?" Ele perguntou.

Miroku olhou Sango e sorriu.

"Sango é irmã de Kagome... Ela chegou hoje da Itália, e queria fazer uma surpresa".Ele observou atentamente as garotas e deu de ombros "Bem, eu diria que ela conseguiu... Eu não vejo Kagome sorrir assim desde quando você se mudou para aquele apartamento".

Inuyasha fez uma carranca e olhou de esguelha para Miroku.

"Você realmente sabe me animar Miroku!".

O rapaz olhou para o hanyou e sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

"É, eu sei!".

**KAGOME**

Kagome sorria de orelha a orelha enquanto ouvia Sango relatar sobre sua viagem.

Como sentira a falta dela!

E ela continuava tão radiante como quando ela fora embora seis meses atrás.

"Então..." Sango se ajeitou na mesa e encarou Kagome sorrindo maliciosamente "Quem é o bonitão?".

Kagome arregalou os olhos para a irmã.

"Como?!".

Ela se aproximou mais de Kagome para que só ela ouvisse o que ela ia dizer.

"Ora, Kagome! Não se faça de desentendida!" E apontando para Inuyasha ela continuou "Sabe muito bem do que estou falando!".

Kagome relanceou os olhos para Inuyasha.

"Ele é somente meu colega de quarto, nada mais!".

Sango cobriu a boca com a mão sufocando uma risada.

"Colega de quarto?! Mas eu pensei que ele fosse o seu..."

"Eu sei muito bem o que pensou" Kagome cortou a irmã.

"Ah, você não pode me culpar por pensar isso!" Ela olhou diretamente para Inuyasha dessa vez "Vocês formam um casal perfeito!".

Casal perfeito?!

Como que ela, em sã consciência, faria um par perfeito com o grosso do Inuyasha?!

Tá... Ele era belíssimo, isso ela tinha que admitir, mas também era um grosso insensível!

Cruzando os braços, Kagome retrucou corada.

"Você não sabe o que está falando!" Porém Sango apenas riu diante da rubra Kagome que se encontrava a sua frente com uma cara fechada.

"Diga o que quiser, eu sei do que estou falando!" E ignorando a as palavras sem nexo que Kagome começou a murmurar, ela continuou "Acho melhor discutirmos isso depois... Aí vem o _belíssimo_!".

E antes que Kagome pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sango já havia levantado e se juntava ao resto do grupo.

Murmurando palavras incompreensíveis, a garota levantou e se juntou a eles.

Iria ser um longo dia...

_Continua..._

E aí pessoal!!!!

Eu sei, eu sei...Acabei demorando com esse capítulo, mas eu vou tentar postar os outros mais depressa, tá?!

Agora, mudando para a parte mais legal: reviews!

**Dessa-chan: **Ainda bem que vc está gostando da fic, porque eu estou batendo com a cabeça para faze-la ficar legal.

Espero sinceramente que vc tenha gostado desse segundo capítulo e que continue deixando reviews, isso é muito importante para mim.

E bem...Aí está a Sango e tenha certeza de uma coisa, ela vai arranjar muita confusão para a Kagome, espere e verá! .

Kisus!

Naomi H.N: Muito obrigada por colaborar com a minha inspiração...hahahaha!

Ainda bem quer vc está gostando, fico muito feliz em saber disso!

Espero que você curta esse segundo capítulo!!! .

Continue deixando reviews, está bem?!

Kisus!

Nat: Valeu por ler minha fic e ter deixado uma review!

O meu msn é 

Continue deixando reviews está bem?!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Kisus!

Beka: Fiquei super contente ao ver que vc está gostando da fic.

Bom, então ai está o segundo capítulo...Espero que vc goste!

Continue acompanhando a fic e deixando reviews tah?!

Kisus!

Bom, gente...eu vou ficando por aqui!

Por favor deixem reviews!!!!!!!!

Isso é muito importante para mim!

Kisus!


	3. Acordos

**Vivendo em confusões!**

**Cap.3-Acordos…**

**KAGOME**

Kagome olhou de relance para Sango.

Ela tivera a idéia de "passear" por Tóquio para que pudesse relembrar o passado.

Não que Kagome tivesse algo contra isso, de forma alguma… Mas levando em consideração que fora praticamente esquecida com Inuyasha para trás, bem para isso ela tinha algo contra… E como!

Mas Sango não dera muita bola para a cara de súplica dela, ao contrário, ela sorriu e piscou para ela murmurando um boa sorte!

Sinceramente… Kagome estava pensando seriamente em coloca-la no primeiro avião de volta para a Itália.

Suspirando pesarosamente, ela voltou os olhos para Inuyasha.

Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça distraído com os próprios pensamentos.

Ela fixou os olhos no rosto dele.

O semblante sério mostrava claramente que fosse o que fosse que ele estivesse pensando, era importante.

Ela decidiu que já era hora de quebrar aquele silêncio quase palpável.

Abriu a boca pra falar, mas foi cortada no mesmo instante:

"Vai falar algo ou vai continuar olhando pra mim desse jeito de garota apaixonada?!" Ele perguntou voltando-se para ela com os olhos maliciosos.

Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu ainda mais a boca.

Depois como em um passe de mágica ela o segurou pelo casaco, fazendo-o parar.

Ele virou-se e colocou uma das mãos no braço que ela o segurava no casaco.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?".

Ela fechou ainda mais a mão na parte do casaco que segurava.

"O que você disse?".

Ele puxou o casaco da mão dela, mas a única coisa que conseguiu faze foi aproximá-la ainda mais:

"Sobre o que?".

Ela o olhou cinicamente:

"Ora! Não seja hipócrita Inuyasha, eu não estava te olhando como uma 'boba apaixonada'!".

Ela parou o movimento de puxar o casaco da mão dela e a olhou divertido:

"Não acredito que você está fazendo esse escândalo todo por causa disso!"

Ela abriu a boca em sinal claro de indignação:

"Eu não estou fazendo um escândalo!".

"Claro que não!" Ele respondeu ironicamente "Eu é que estou!".

Ela deu um passo para trás justamente no momento que ele dava um passo pra frente puxando o casaco.

Por que raios ele sempre discutiam?!

Inuyasha estava preste a dizer algo quando alguém se pronunciou atrás deles:

"Estamos atrapalhando algo?".

Kagome virou os olhos na direção de quem falara.

Miroku e Sango os fitavam interessados.

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam praticamente agarrados no meio da calçada.

E ele parecia ter percebido isso, porque sorriu malicioso e se aproximou ainda mais dela:

"Terminamos isso depois" Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo com que um delicioso calafrio percorre-se sua espinha no mesmo instante.

E antes que Kagome pudesse protestar, ele se afastou com Miroku ao seu lado olhando-o maliciosamente.

Murmurando palavras incompreensíveis ela recomeçou a andar com Sango em seu encalço.

"O que estava acontecendo com vocês dois?" Sango perguntou apontando para Inuyasha que discutia com Miroku mais à frente.

Kagome levantou os olhos na direção em que a irmã apontava e bufou.

Ele era insuportável!

E depois ela tinha que ouvir babaquices, como ela ser a garota perfeita para ele.

Uma imbecil, essa era a definição perfeita de uma mulher para Inuyasha!

"Não houve nada lá atrás, foi somente mais uma briga, mais nada" Kagome respondeu mostrando claramente que não queria mais tocar nesse assunto novamente.

Foi à vez de Sango suspirar:

"Por que vocês não conseguem ficar no mesmo local sem brigar?!" Ela perguntou curiosa "Me admira muito que ainda estejam vivos, mesmo convivendo no mesmo apartamento; Quero ver como você vai conseguir estudar para a prova de amanhã sem ter uma nova discussão com o bonitão ali!".

Kagome parou abruptamente com os olhos arregalados.

"Você disse PROVA?!".

Sango parou e a encarou assustada.

"Vai me dizer que não sabia?" Ela perguntou se aproximando da irmã "Kagome em que mundo você vive?!".

Kagome suspirou.

"Naquele onde o Inuyasha não passa de um pesadelo!" Ela respondeu "Qual é a matéria?" Ela parou de falar e olhou interrogativamente para a irmã "E como você sabe disso?!".

Sango sorriu orgulhosamente.

"Eu me informo, coisa que você deveria tentar também!" Ela pousou a mão no ombro de Kagome "E se você não se lembra Miroku está na mesma classe que você, foi ele que me contou".

"Ai! Por Kami, por que essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo???".

"Permita-me lembrá-la que comigo também acontece à mesma coisa... Infelizmente!" Miroku resmungou atrás dela.

Kagome virou-se e olhou suplicante para ele:

"Qual é a matéria Miroku?".

Ele sorriu.

"É física, ainda bem que essa é minha matéria favorita, porque se não... Eu estava em uma grande enrascada!".

"Igual a mim agora!" Kagome falou olhando seriamente para Miroku "Eu não entendo nada de física!".

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos tentando encontrar uma solução.

Depois de um tempo ela levantou a cabeça decidida.

"Inuyasha?" Ela chamou sem olhar para ele "Vamos embora, preciso estudar... E muito!".

Assentindo ele murmurou um tchau para Sango e despediu-se de Miroku no usual cumprimento.

Olhando para Kagome, eles começaram a caminhar pro apartamento.

**INUYASHA**

Inuyasha ouviu Kagome resmungar algo e bater a cabeça na mesa pela trigésima vez.

Um sorriso divertido escapou de seus lábios.

Ela nunca conseguiria tirar uma nota decente se continuasse desse jeito.

Virando-se no sofá, ele a viu ainda de cabeça baixa.

Suspirando ele começou:

"Sabe...eu realmente não acho que isso vai ajudar em alguma coisa."

Ela não fez menção de levantar a cabeça.

"Vai me ajudar a manter os pensamentos longe da nota terrível que vou tirar amanhã..." Ela respondeu ainda de cabeça baixa.

Revirando os olhos, Inuyasha se aproximou da mesa em que ela estava e puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado.

"Eu posso te ajudar se você quiser" Ele falou calmo.

Kagome levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele piscando algumas vezes.

"Eu não acredito nisso!" Ela falou por fim.

Foi a vez dele arregalar os olhos.

"O quê?! Eu posso te ajudar mesmo!" Ele resmungou cruzando os braços no peito.

"Você está me oferecendo ajuda!" Ela exclamou como se não o tivesse ouvido.

"Feh! Você quer parar com essa panaquice?!" Ele resmungou novamente.

Ela sorriu e colocou a mão na cabeça dele.

"Ah! Esse é o verdadeiro Inuyasha" Ela falou divertida fazendo cafuné nos cabelos dele "Bom garoto!".

Ele pegou a mão dela e puxou para longe dos cabelos dele.

"Quer saber?! Eu não sei por que eu te ofereço ajuda!" Ele falou.  
"Oras! Você faz isso porque me ama!" Kagome provocou-o.

Ele arregalou os olhos e corou.

"Eu não te amo!".

Ela chegou mais perto e o fitou nos olhos.

"Será mesmo... Inu-chan?!".

"Não me chame de Inu-chan!" Ele esbravejou ainda mais corado.

"Então solte a minha mão!" Ela respondeu divertida.

Ele voltou os olhos para a mão dela que ainda permanecia presa em sua mão.

Abriu a mão rapidamente, deixando que ela a retirasse.

Trazendo a mão para perto do corpo, Kagome sorriu.

"Então a onde paramos? Ah, sim! Na parte onde você me oferecia ajuda". Ela continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Descendo um pouco na cadeira ele falou:

"Você é mesmo cara-de-pau!".

Ela pousou a mão na cabeça em sinal claro de desistência.

"Talvez, mas não estou a fim de reiniciar uma nova discussão... Que tal perder nosso tempo estudando?" Ela perguntou apontando para o livro aberto em cima da mesa.

"Com algumas condições..." Ele falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Kagome retesou na cadeira.

Sabia que estava a um passo de se meter em uma grande encrenca.

"Quais?" Perguntou receosa.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela.

"Vejamos... Sairmos quando **eu **quiser, fazer favores para mim a toda hora, parar de discutir comigo a toda hora, trocar de quarto comigo e..."

"Pode parando por ai!" Ela falou interrompendo-o "Eu não vou trocar meu quarto com você de jeito nenhum!".

"Tudo bem! Nada de troca de quartos."Ele falou olhando-a sério.

"Nem de favores a toda hora!".

"Isso não é negociável!" Ele rebateu.

"Claro que é!" Ela exclamou "quem o nomeou chefe por aqui?!" Ela perguntou irônica.

"Os fatos K-chan!" Ele respondeu zombeteiro.

"E quem disse que você podia me chamar de K-chan?!" Ela continuou.

"Desse jeito não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum!" Ele falou.

"Isso não é novidade alguma..." Ela suspirou.

"Então está decidido!" Ele sorriu vitorioso "Faremos do meu jeito".

Kagome abriu a boca estupefata.

Grande Idiota arrogante!

Não adiantaria discutir com ele agora.

Além do mais, ela estava realmente precisando de ajuda.

Voltou os olhos para o rosto dele mais uma vez.

Podia até ser que ela precisava de ajuda, mas isso ainda não a impedia de acha-lo um grande idiota arrogante...Belíssimo.

Suspirou pesadamente e estendeu o livro de física para ele.

"Eu realmente espero que isso valha a pena" Ela falou enquanto ele pegava o livro das mãos dela.

"Acredite K-chan...Vai valer." Ele falou.

Kagome revirou os olhos imitando o gesto típico dele.

Ela estava passando tempo demais com ele.

Talvez por isso soubesse que estava se metendo numa encrenca.

'_Uma bela e excitante encrenca'_ pensou enquanto observava Inuyasha começar a explicar a matéria a ela.

**KAGOME**

Kagome segurou o papel em suas mãos e fez uma careta.

A nota da prova de física estava bem ali em suas mãos, só que...bem...não estava preparada ainda para ter uma decepção.

Sentando-se no seu lugar, colocou a prova sobre a mesa sem vira-la.

Miroku estava sentado na sua frente com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Virando-se para Kagome ele mostrou a prova.

"Um A!" Ele exclamou com uma expressão vitoriosa "Eu sou demais, maravilhoso!".

Kagome sorriu.

Miroku olhou para ela.

"E ai?!" Ele perguntou "Quanto você tirou?".

Ela suspirou abaixando a cabeça.

"Eu não sei..." Falou por fim.

Miroku olhou-a confuso.

"Você está esperando o que para olhar?!" Ele perguntou.

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu sei lá...Talvez um milagre e..."

"Senhorita Higurashi?!" Alguém interrompeu Kagome, fazendo com que ela levanta-se a cabeça rapidamente.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver quem era.

"Prof.º Hinata...." Ela murmurou ao ver o velho professor parado ao seu lado com um sorriso.

"Estou impressionado Sta. Higurashi, meus sinceros parabéns." Ele falou aumentando ainda mais o sorriso "Você evoluiu muito, estou orgulhoso" Falando isso ele se dirigiu a mesa dele.

Kagome olhou para Miroku, que deu de ombros.

Pegando a prova em cima da sua mesa ela virou-a e levou um choque:

"UM B?!" Ela gritou levantando "OH MEU DEUS! É UM B!!!".

"Eu já sei disso Sta. Higurashi" O Prof.º falou "Creio que agora já pode se sentar novamente".

Kagome observou a classe voltada toda para ela.

Corando ela voltou a sentar.

Miroku estava com uma mão cobrindo a boca na inútil tentativa de não dar risada.

Kagome o ignorou e mostrou a prova a ele.

"É um B Miroku" Ela falou incrédula "É um milagre!".

Miroku assentiu.

"Um milagre chamado Inuyasha!" Ele sorriu malicioso "Devia agradece-lo Kagome... Quem sabe uns beijinhos, ou talvez um... Itai!" Ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase.

Kagome levantou a mão fechada e deu um cascudo em Miroku.

"Você quer parar de falar tanta besteira?!" Ela resmungou corada.

"Como quiser... Mas ainda acho que ele ia gostar bastante daquela retribuição de favores e..." Ele parou ao ver Kagome o fuzilar com o olhar e ameaçar bater nele de novo "Ou pode simplesmente dizer um obrigado" Ele sorriu nervosamente.

O sinal tocou e Kagome levantou, arrumando suas coisas depressa.

"Foi salvo pelo gongo" Ela falou entre dentes para Miroku que já se encontrava de pé à frente dela.

Ele deu mais um sorriso nervoso e saiu correndo antes que ela pudesse ter a chance de mudar de idéia.

Suspirando Kagome saiu da sala e olhou ao redor a procura _dele_.

Ele estava parado na frente do armário pegando alguns livros.

Ela sorriu e correu até ele sorrindo.

**INUYASHA**

"Física, matemática, biologia... É, acho que é só isso" Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, enquanto separava os livros que iria usar nas aulas mais tarde.

Fechou o armário e estava preste a ir embora, quando seus olhos a viram.

Ela estava sorrindo tanto que seus olhos brilhavam.

Sorriu ao vê-la se aproximar.

"INUYASHA" Ela gritou.

Ele abriu os braços no exato minuto em que ela pulou.

"Consegui!" Kagome falou triunfante "Tirei um B! Você é genial!" Ela exclamou sorrindo mais ainda.

Ele a segurou no colo dele com mais força.

"Não, você que é genial K-chan!" Ele falou "Eu só te dei uma mãozinha".

"Isso mesmo _K-chan_..." Uma voz falou atrás deles.

Pulando de volta pro chão, Kagome se virou e deu de cara com um Miroku sorrindo maliciosamente ao lado de Sango, que também sorria da mesma forma.

"Ah _K-chan_...Você é maravilhosa" Miroku continuou, imitando Inuyasha "Foi por isso que conseguiu".

Sango gargalhou atrás dele e entrou no clima.

"Ah,mas _Inu-chan_...se não fosse por você eu ainda estaria tirando um D- como sempre" Ela falou suspirando apaixonadamente "Você é que é maravilhoso!".

Inuyasha fez uma carranca e deu um cascudo em Miroku.

"Vocês dois querem parar com isso?!" Ele resmungou corado.

Miroku colocou a mão na cabeça e esfregou.

"Ei!" Ele protestou massageando a cabeça "Ela também estava nisso" Ele fala indignado apontando para Sango "Por que só eu apanho?!".

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

"Feh! Por que você começou com as idiotices, para variar!".

Sango soltou uma risada atrás dele.

"Feh! Ele tem razão" Ela falou imitando-o.

Kagome lançou a Sango um olhar furioso.

"Vocês dois não tem nada melhor para fazer?!" Ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

Miroku pegou o livro de biologia que havia deixado cair no chão no meio da confusão toda.

"Claro..." Ele falou e sorriu maliciosamente para Kagome "_K-chan!_".

"Some Miroku!" Inuyasha falou entre dentes para o rapaz.

Sorrindo Sango foi até Miroku e o segurou pelo braço.

"Vamos Miroku" Ela falou puxando-o "Já chega...Por hoje!".

E antes que algum dos dois pudesse dizer algo, eles já haviam desaparecido no meio das pessoas no corredor.

Inuyasha voltou os olhos para Kagome, que fitava o chão embaraçada.

"Hã...Eu sinto muito Inuyasha..." Ela começou ainda de cabeça baixa "Acho que me empolguei".

Ele levantou a cabeça dela e sorriu.

"Não tem problema K-chan".

Kagome observou os olhos dourados de Inuyasha e sorriu.

Ele subiu a mão e acariciou a face dela, numa carícia leve e terna.

Kagome sentiu as pernas tremerem e se apoiou no armário atrás dela.

Inuyasha se aproximou e colocou um braço no armário, prendendo-a.

Os rostos estavam a milímetros um do outro.

Kagome podia sentir a respiração dele no rosto dela.

Os olhos dela fecharam instantaneamente e entreabriu os lábios.

Inuyasha passou o polegar pelos lábios rosados e se aproximou ainda mais.

Nada mais importava só aquele momento, e aquele momento era deles.

Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela, enquanto aproximava ainda mais os corpos.

"Eu venho querendo isso há muito tempo..." Ele murmurou.

Kagome passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e suspirou, trazendo-o para si.

Ele sorriu e a beijou.

_Continua.............._

Oi Minna!!!!!

Eu sei, eu sei......demorei!

É que eu fui viajar e não tive como postar esse capítulo antes.

Mas não pensem que eu fiquei morgando o tempo todo (só metade...¬¬), eu escrevi metade do capítulo no lap top da minha mãe que ela levou pra praia.

Viram?! Eu trabalhei!

Bom, mas deixando de besteiras...eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Eu ia enrolar um pouco mais oi caso da Kagome e do Inu, mas minha prima falou que se eu fisesse isso ela se encarregava de me bater.

Então atendendo pedidos (e preservando a minha saúde...¬¬) eu resolvi colocar aqui nesse capítulo mesmo.

Outra coisa...eu recebi reviews me perguntando se a Kikyou vai aparecer no fic....Bem eu não faço a mínima idéia, mas eu não pretendo coloca-la...só se for extremamente necessário.

Se tiverem dúvidas, sugestões, críticas ou se simplesmente querem deixar elogios sobre a fic (hehehe...XD) deixem reviews valeu?!

Eu respondo a todas.

Agora falando em reviews ai vai a parte que eu mais gosto:

**Dessa-chan:** A Sango não só apareceu como também já ta dando o que falar...¬¬

Espero que vc esteja curtindo a fic!

E a Kikyou...bem isso eu não sei te dizer...ainda não planejei nada, mas espero não ter que coloca-la.

TE ADORO!

Kisus e Ja ne

**Nehurotika:** Ainda bem que vc ta curtindo a fic!

Fiquei super feliz em saber disso!

Continue deixando reviews, valeu?!

Kisus e Ja ne .

**Naomi H.N:** Vlw pela aviso sobre as reviews!

Te agradeço de coração msm!

Bom agora vamos as suas dúvidas

Bom eu não planejei muito bem que tipo de faculdade eles estão cursando e quantos anos leva...¬¬ Mas considere o seguinte: A Kagome e o Miroku estão no penúltimo ano, enquanto a Sango e o Inu estão no último, está bem?!

Bom, segue o bonde...vejamos a Kagome não tem mais 15 anos, ela na fic tem mais ou menos uns 19 anos, ta bem?! (eu sou completamente desplanejada para essas coisas...¬¬...Que desnaturada!), e em questão da Sango...bem ela vai ser a voz da experiência para a Kagome, já que ela é a mais velha.

Bem espero ter podido ajudar e também espero muitoooooooooooo que vc tenha gostado desse cap.

Kisus e Ja ne

**Higurashi: **Fala Onna!

Hajimemashite?

Ainda bem que vc está gostando da fic.

E espero sinceramente que vc tenha gostado desse cap. (cá entre nós eu achei ele bem sugoi! )

Continue acompanhando, está bem?!

Kisus e Ja ne

Bom eu vou ficando por aqui....

Kisus e até o próximo capítulo .

Loba


	4. Fatos e mal entendidos

**Vivendo em confusões!**

Cap.4-Fatos e mal entendidos 

**KAGOME**

"Você não vai mesmo aprestar atenção na aula?!" Miroku perguntou incrédulo para Kagome, que fazia pequenos rabiscos no rodapé do livro de álgebra.

Kagome não estava interessada em ficar ouvindo a voz monótona da Sra. Thoishi, não quando sua mente estava nos acontecimentos passado.

Naquele beijo incrível que trocara com Inuyasha no corredor minutos atrás.

Kagome ouviu ele murmurar algo, mas sua mente estava tão concentrada na explosão de sentimentos confusões dentro dela mesma, que não conseguiu entender o que ele falara.

Abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele tinha falado, mas sua voz não veio, em vez disso a única coisa que fez foi suspirar e enlaça-lo pelo pescoço puxando-o para mais perto de si.

Ficou estática quando sentiu os lábios dele cobrirem os seus de maneira delicada.

Que se danasse Miroku e suas piadas sem graça, aquele momento era deles.

Inuyasha passou os braços fortes em torno de sua cintura e se aproximou mais.

Ela, em resposta, entreabriu os lábios ansiosa.

Inuyasha aprofundou o beijo, explorando a boca dela com a língua experiente.

Acariciou os lábios acetinados com a ponta da língua, tocando-os de leve para então captura-los novamente.

Kagome deixou escapar um gemido baixinho, quase inaudível.

Mas Inuyasha ouviu e sorriu contra a boca dela, continuando a explorar a boca macia.

Se separaram em busca de ar.

Kagome apertou os lábios inchados por causa do beijo, e encostou-se ainda mais no armário atrás de si em busca de apoio para suas pernas tremulas.

Inuyasha fitou-a e estava preste a falar algo que quebrasse o silêncio, quando o sinal tocou anunciando aos alunos que fossem para as salas.

Suspirando Inuyasha desvencilhou-se de Kagome.

Ela observou os olhos dourados dele a procura de algo que a fizesse entender o que acontecera com eles afinal.

Ele apenas sorriu e beijou levemente os lábios dela.

"Te vejo depois, K-chan..." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

E começou a andar para sua classe.

Kagome continuou apoiada no armário por alguns minutos.

Seja o que fosse que tinha acontecido com eles, fora simplesmente...Irresistível!

Sorrindo, Kagome se dirigiu a sala de aula.

"Kagome?!" Miroku falou novamente passando uma das mãos na frente dos olhos dela.

Kagome balançou a cabeça.

Olhou para a cara preocupada de Miroku.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou quando percebeu que ela finalmente o havia ouvido "Você está com uma cara muito estranha, sabia?!".

Kagome repuxou os lábios em um sorriso discreto.

"Está tudo ótimo, Miroku" Ela falou "Não se preocupe".

E antes que ele pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, começou a escrever qualquer coisa no livro aberto.

Miroku suspirou e deu de ombros.

"Mulheres..." Ele sussurrou para si mesmo virando-se para frente novamente.

INUYASHA

Inuyasha suprimu um suspiro frustrado.

Por Kami! O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Fora somente um beijo!

Um único e...Maravilhoso beijo.

Balançando a cabeça ele deitou-a entre os braços cruzados em cima da mesa.

Sango sorriu e rabiscou umas palavras em um papel qualquer.

Esperando que o Sr. Hinata virar-se, ela colocou o bilhete em cima do braço dele.

Ele levantou a cabeça e pegou o mínimo papel, confuso.

Abriu e leu o que tinha dentro.

_Não quer me contar o que houve?_

_Sua cara está cômica!_

_Sango_

Ah! Ótimo!

Ele se martirizando para entender o que diabos estava acontecendo, e ela falando que a cara dele estava cômica!

Revirando os olhos, ele pegou a caneta ao seu lado.

_Não houve nada._

Após escrever isso ele devolveu o bilhete a ela.

Sango leu e fez uma cara feia para Inuyasha.

Pegou o lápis e tentou novamente.

_Ah, claro!_

_Você realmente precisa ver sua cara, Inuyasha!_

_A mim você não engana._

_O seu problema tem nome?_

_Talvez eu possa ajuda-lo..._

Inuyasha pegou o papel que ela estendia e leu.

Se o problema dele tinha nome?!

Não só tinha nome, como endereço também...

Ajuda-lo?!

Ah, claro! Ele ia escrever para ela o que?!

Beijei sua irmã e estou completamente confuso?

Bem...Não parecia para ele a forma mais genial de falar isso para Sango, não quando ela lhe dirigia aquela cara zangada.

Ia escrever um outro 'não houve nada', quando o sinal tocou.

Amassando o papel, ele o jogou na lixeira ao lado da porta enquanto saia.

"Não pense que vou te deixar assim tão fácil!" Sango falou alcançando-o.

"O que você quer que eu diga, Sango?!" Ele perguntou sem olha-la.

"A verdade já é um bom começo..." Ela falou sorrindo para Miroku e Kagome que se aproximavam.

Inuyasha parou abruptamente, olhando eles se aproximarem.

Sango trombou com Inuyasha, mas este pareceu não notar, estava ocupado demais tentando por um fim na súbita alegria que o dominava somente por vê-la de novo.

Sango observou a cara de Inuyasha e seguiu o olhar dele.

Kagome.

Ela arregalou os olhos eufóricos.

Então esse era o problema dele!

Devia ter acontecido alguma coisa entre os dois, porque Kagome se encontrava ainda mais incomodada com a presença dele.

Será que...

Sango sorriu e puxou Inuyasha pelo braço arrastando-o para longe dos dois.

"Mas o que..." Inuyasha resmungou quando percebeu o que acontecia.

"Acho que o nome de seu problema chama-se Kagome" Sango falou olhando séria para ele.

Inuyasha meneou a cabeça para trás e suspirou.

"Por que insiste em descobrir algo que nem sequer existe?!" Ele perguntou.

Sango apontou discretamente para Kagome.

"Você realmente devia se ver no espelho..." Ela começou "A cara que você fez quando a viu... por Deus, Inuyasha! Eu posso te ajudar se o problema for minha irmã!".

Inuyasha fechou os olhos.

Não havia como escapar de Sango.

A garota era esperta o suficiente para ver que algo estava errado entre ele e Kagome.

"Não foi nada" Ele falou, mas parou ao ver a cara zangada de Sango.

Ela queria a verdade.

"Está bem!" Ele exclamou "Eu a beijei! Pronto! Satisfeita?!" Ele confessou.

Sango arregalou os olhos em surpresa total.

Inuyasha havia beijado sua irmã?!

E vivera para contar a história?!

Isso era incrível!

Sango sorriu e começou a rir quando viu ele ficar rubro.

O poderoso Inuyasha corado por causa de um beijo...

"Você quer parar de rir?!" Ele resmungou "Não tem graça nenhuma! Eu não sei o que fazer!" Ele murmurou.

Sango parou de rir e olhou divertida para Inuyasha.

"Você experimentou tentar conversar com ela?" Ela perguntou "Sabe... às vezes funciona...".

Inuyasha olhou incrédulo para ela.

"Conversar?!" Ele guinchou "Você viu a cara que ela fez quando me viu?" Ele perguntou "Como vou conversar com alguém que mau suporta a minha presença?!".

Sango revirou os olhos.

"Homens... por que vocês morrem de medo de conversar?!" Ela perguntou irônica.

"Eu não tenho medo de conversar!" Inuyasha protestou "Só não sei por que raios eu deva conversar com ela!".

"Talvez para esclarecer o que ocorreu" Ela falou óbvia "Encare os fatos, Inuyasha, você gosta de Kagome!".

Inuyasha bufou.

"Feh! Isso não é verdade!".

"Tente ver além dos olhos, Inuyasha" Sango falou baixinho, para que somente ele ouvisse "O que seu coração sente?".

Inuyasha fechou os olhos com força.

Seu coração?!

Tudo estava tão confuso...

Ele estava tão perdido!

Abriu os olhos e estava pronto para responder quando avistou algo, por cima dos ombros de Sango.

Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos se aproximava de Kagome sorrindo.

Inuyasha viu ela levantar os olhos para o desconhecido e sorrir encantada.

Ela abraçou-o e começou a conversar com ele animadamente.

"Inuyasha?!" Sango perguntou e focou os olhos na direção que ele olhava.

Um rapaz abraçava Kagome pelos ombros, enquanto ela falava e sorria para ele.

Sango apertou os olhos para tentar ver quem era o rapaz.

Ela tinha a impressão de que o conhecia...

Foi quando, em um rompante, Inuyasha disparou para onde Kagome estava.

'_Oh, não!' _Sango pensou.

Quando ela estava justamente tentando fazer ele entender alguma coisa...

"Droga!" Ela sussurrou para ela mesma correndo até Inuyasha.

KAGOME

"Kagome?!" Alguém chamou-a tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

Levantou os olhos e sorriu.

"Kouga!" Ela exclamou e abraçou o garoto que também sorria.

"Saudades, K-chan?" Ele perguntou apertando-a ainda mais entre os braços.

"Como não sentiria, Kouga?!" Ela respondeu soltando-se.

Ele apenas sorriu e passou os braços pelos ombros da garota, ouvindo ela falar o quão feliz estava.

Miroku olhou de Kouga para Kagome confuso.

"Hã... quem é ele K-chan?" Miroku perguntou.

Kagome virou-se para ele e sorriu mais largamente.

"Esse é Kouga, Miroku!" Kagome falou olhando para Kouga "Ele é um velho amigo de infância".

"Poderia ser muito mais, mas K-chan insiste em negar" Kouga falou vendo Kagome corar.

"Ora, Kouga, você sabe que..."

"Olá Kagome!".

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

Aquela voz...

Virou-se e viu um Inuyasha bravo observando Kouga com olhos furiosos.

Oh Meu Pai!

Ela conhecia aquele olhar.

Significava problemas... E dos grandes!

Abriu a boca para falar, mas Kouga foi mais rápido.

"Quem é você?" Ele perguntou a Inuyasha lançando o mesmo olhar furioso que lhe era direcionado.

Kagome abriu a boca novamente, para tentar amenizar o clima.

"Ele é...".

"Meu nome é Inuyasha" Inuyasha respondeu interrompendo-a "Sou o companheiro de K-chan!".

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

O que foi que ele dissera?!

Viu Kouga arregalar os olhos.

Abriu a boca para tentar explicar.

"Ele quis diz...".

"Companheiro?!" Kouga perguntou zombeteiro, interrompendo Kagome mais uma vez "E desde quando K-chan escolhe para companheiro um cara-de-canhorro?!".

Kagome viu Inuyasha apertar as mãos furiosamente.

Oh Deus!

A guerra estava armada.

Sango apareceu correndo e parou ao lado de Miroku.

"Cheguei tarde?" Ela perguntou olhando de Inuyasha para o desconhecido.

Miroku que estava mudo até agora olhou para Sango.

"Eu diria que" Ele viu Inuyasha exclamar um 'seu lobo fedido idiota' "talvez" Miroku respondeu por fim.

"Droga!" Sango exclamou e olhou para Kagome.

Ela estava de olhos arregalados, olhando ora para Inuyasha ora para Kouga.

Kagome pareceu notar a irmã e olhou-a desesperada.

"Me salve!" Kagome falou sem emitir som algum.

Assentindo, Sango enfiou-se entre Inuyasha e Kouga.

"Olá!" Ela falou sorrindo, fingindo não notar o clima assustador que estava entre eles "Eu tenho a nítida impressão de que o conheço..." Ela falou para Kouga.

Tirando os olhos de Inuyasha, Kouga baixou os olhos para a garota a sua frente.

Sorriu para ela.

"Como não se lembra de mim, Sango?" Ele perguntou.

Sango olhou para ele confusa.

Ela deveria reconhece-lo?!

Observou os olhos azuis intensos dele e uma lembrança em flash passou pela memória dela.

"Kouga?!" Ela perguntou incerta "Kouga-kun?!".

Ele sorriu e assentiu.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Vou estudar aqui" Ele falou lançando um olhar de desafio para Inuyasha "Junto da minha K-chan!" Ele completou.

Kagome corou intensamente e levantou os olhos para Inuyasha.

Ele fitava Kouga com ódio.

Oh, Kami!

Por que de todas as garotas no mundo inteiro ela fora escolhida para passar por essa provação?!

Desvencilhando-se de Kouga, Kagome pegou o braço de Sango e começou a puxa-la.

"Sinto muito, Kouga" Ela disse lançando um olhar suplicante para Sango "Tenho que falar com minha irmã agora, depois nos vemos na classe".

Kouga se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um suave beijo na bochecha.

"Tudo bem, K-chan".

Ela relanceou o olhar para Inuyasha e um tremor passou por sua espinha, quando viu o olhar mortal que ele dirigia tanto a ela com para Kouga.

Virou-se e começou a puxar Sango.

Onde fora se meter?!

_Continua........._

Hello minna!!!

Esse capítulo não ficou grande coisa, mas foi a única forma que eu encontrei de colocar o kouga-chan na fic!

Tomara que tenha dado pro gasto....¬¬

Agora vamos as reviews!!!!!!!! (eu já mencionei que amo essa parte?!)

Dessa-chan: Que bom que você tenha gostado do outro capítulo.

E de coração eu também espero que vc "engula" esse daqui..u.u

A Sango realmente está uma coisa, né?!

Eu acho que você tem razão sobre ela passar tempo demais com o Miroku.

Mas eu não estaria reclamando nem um pouquinho se tivesse no lugar dela e....

Ops! Bem....então..Espero que você goste desse capítulo!

Kisus e Ja ne

Kagome-chan: Você acha que eu sou má?!

Ah! Eu só fiz aquilo para deixar o final fechado com chave de ouro....e muita curiosidade! .

Espero que você possa me perdoar por isso!

Esse capítulo não ficou grande coisa, mas definitivamente é o começo de grandes confusões!

Kisus e Ja ne

Yuri Sawamura: Hello girl!!!!!!!!

Que bom que você está curtindo!!!

Enquanto ao Inu ciumento....

Concordo plenamente com você!

Ele fica muito kawaii quando está com ciúmes, principalmente quando a Kagome é alvo do kouga! .

Espere e verá o show que isso vai dar!

Espero que goste desse capítulo (apesar de eu achar que ele tenha ficado um tanto...idiota...u.u)

Kisus e Ja ne

Jessica: Que bom que você está gostando, garota!

Eu fico muito feliz em saber!!!

Continue acompanhando, valeu?!

Eu prometo tentar não enrolar muito com as continuações!

Kisus e Ja ne

Sango-chan: Hello Julia!

Que bom que você está curtindo a fic!

Fico feliz em saber!

Enquanto ao Miroku e a Sango...

Relaxe...eu faço questão de que eles terminem juntos (apesar de eu não fazer a mínima idéia de como isso vai acontecer...¬¬ Autora desnaturada!!!).

Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo.

Kisus e Ja ne

Maky-chan: Hi girl!

Então você curtiu o beijo deles, hein?!

Hahaha...

Que bom!

Estou feliz em saber que você está gostando!

Kisus e Ja ne

Bom...eu vou ficando por aqui!

Estou esperando reviews, hein?!

Kisus a todos e Ja ne


	5. Ciúmes

**Vivendo em confusões!**

Cap.5-Ciúmes 

**KAGOME**

Kagome entrou dentro do banheiro ainda arrastando Sango.

Era incrível a facilidade que ela tinha em se meter em encrenca.

Sango olhou para a cara de Kagome e em um ato inesperado, ela começou a rir.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e observou Sango rir enquanto sentava na parte seca da pia.

"Mas do que diabos você está rindo?" Ela perguntou guinchando "Eu estou encrencada, ou será que você ainda não percebeu isso!".

Sango acalmou o riso e fitou Kagome.

"Você devia passar a sua vida no papel, Kagome" Sango falou olhando-a divertida "Ela daria uma ótima novela!".

Kagome revirou os olhos e sentou-se na privada com a tampa fechada.

Novela!

A coisa que ela mais detestava era novelas.

E veja só!

Sua vida tinha acabado de virar uma.

Abaixou a cabeça e sentiu os olhos arderem.

Ah, que ótimo! A trama perfeita!

O beijo inesquecível, a briga e agora o chororó no banheiro feminino.

Sango suspirou e se aproximou da irmã.

Se tinha uma coisa que não gostava era ver a irmã chorar.

"Eu conversei com Inuyasha" Ela falou observando Kagome levantar a cabeça com os olhos lacrimejantes arregalados "Sei o que aconteceu".

Kagome congelou.

Sua boca abriu e fechou-se diversas vezes antes de pronunciar-se com uma voz sussurrada.

"Ele... Contou!".

Sango sorriu terna.

"Contou" Seu sorriso se alargou mais "E eu quase fiz com que ele se confessasse".

"Confessar!" Kagome perguntou de novo.

Sango assentiu com a cabeça.

"Aquele cabeça dura realmente gosta de você, K-chan" Ela disse passando a mão nos cabelos negros da irmã, carinhosamente "Ele só não quer admitir isso, porque tudo ainda é muito... recente".

Kagome apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos.

"Recente..." Ela sussurrou para si própria, tentando entender as palavras da irmã.

Sango sorriu e se levantou.

Era melhor deixa-la pensando numa maneira de conversar com aquele cabeça dura do Inuyasha.

"Sango!" Kagome chamou ao vê-la se afastar em direção da porta.

Ela virou-se e fitou Kagome.

"Que?".

Kagome olhou para os pés e suspirou.

"Eu o amo" Ela murmurou corando.

Sango sorriu compreensiva.

"Então diga a ele".

Kagome levantou os olhos para a irmã.

"Como?".

Sango sorriu mais abertamente.

"Siga o seu coração, K-chan" Ela falou abrindo a porta de saída do banheiro "Ele vai saber o que fazer".

**SANGO**

Sango suspirou e se se encostou à porta do armário.

Odiava ver Kagome daquele jeito.

"Sango-chan!" Uma voz a chamou carinhosa.

Sango virou os olhos e fitou os orbes azuis que a fitavam preocupados.

Sorriu amável.

"Miroku..." Ela murmurou e abraçou o garoto.

Ele sorriu e apertou-a ainda mais contra seu próprio corpo.

"Como ela está?" Ele perguntou.

Sango suspirou novamente.

"Mais ou menos igual eu fiquei quando vi você com aquela garota na rua".

Ele corou e deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

"Eu não sabia o que você sentia, Itoshi" Ele falou afastando-se um pouco para olha-la nos olhos "Sinto muito".

Ela sorriu e olhou para ele fazendo beicinho.

"É bom mesmo!".

Ele riu e aproximou-se ainda mais dela, depositando um beijo carinhoso nos lábios dela.

Ela sorriu e se aninhou no peito dele, enquanto ele se aconchegava mais nela também.

"Quando vamos contar a eles, Miroku?" Sango perguntou baixinho.

Ele beijou os cabelos dela amorosamente.

"Assim que eles se entenderem, meu anjo".

Sango sorriu e olhou para Miroku.

"Aishiteru, Miroku".

Ele aproximou-se dos lábios dela.

"Aishiterumo, Sango" Ele murmurou nos lábios dela e a beijou.

Eles se amavam e nada iria separa-los.

**INUYASHA**

Inuyasha fechou a cara ao ver Kagome desfilar na frente dele novamente, dessa vez com um pote de pipoca em mãos.

Ela estava fazendo isso há uma hora.

Ia para lá e para cá, sempre deixando o cheiro de sakuras que ela emanava perto dele.

Suas narinas estavam impregnadas do perfume maravilhoso dela.

Sorriu ao senti-lo mais uma vez.

Kagome olhou para ele e sorriu também.

Chacoalhando a cabeça ele fechou a cara novamente.

Kagome suspirou e enfiou algumas pipocas na boca, enquanto abria um livro.

Ele observou discretamente ela apoiar o livro nas pernas e começar a ler, enquanto enfiava novamente pipocas na boca.

Aquela cena era tentadora, principalmente agora que ele já havia provado daqueles lábios rosados.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome o chamou do sofá.

Ele levantou os olhos para ela, ainda com o semblante fechado.

Ela revirou os olhos e estendeu o pote cheio de pipocas para ele.

"Quer um pouco?" Ela perguntou.

Ele olhou do pote para ela.

Kagome olhou-o divertida.

"Pode pegar" Ela falou balançando o pote na frente dele "Eu não envenenei a pipoca!".

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Quem pode provar isso!".

Ela olhou-o zangada.

"Se não quer a pipoca ótimo!" Ela falou furiosa, trazendo o pote para si novamente "Sobra mais para mim!".

Ele viu ela pegar mais algumas pipocas e colocar na boca.

Sorriu.

Ela ficava incrivelmente linda quando estava zangada.

Levantou-se e se sentou no sofá ao lado dela, pulando.

O pote de pipoca que ela segurava firmemente nas mãos pulou juntamente com seu livro.

Ele viu o pote virar inteirinho no chão, espalhando pipoca na sala inteira.

Ela olhou para ele furiosa.

"Você viu o que você fez!" Ela perguntou se aproximando dele.

Ele sorriu ironicamente.

"Ora, era só algumas pipocas!" Ele falou vendo ela sentar-se de frente para ele.

Ela apertou os olhos bravos.

"Era as _minhas _pipocas!" Ela exclamou apontando as pipocas esparramadas "O que você vai fazer a respeito disso, sabichão!".

Ele sorriu e a observou.

"Você não vai querer saber..." Ele falou fingindo indiferença.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Pode apostar que eu vou!".

Ele olhou para ela e deu de ombros.

"Muito bem então".

Kagome fitou-o confusa.

Inuyasha sorriu e puxou ela pela cintura, colocando-a em seu colo.

"Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo!" Ela falou tentando soltar-se.

Ele olhou para ela vitorioso.

"Fazendo algo a respeito das pipocas".

Ela olhou para ele, os rostos perigosamente próximos.

"E o que isso tem a ver com as pipocas!".

Ele deu de ombros.

"Não faço idéia, mas me parece tentador".

Kagome abriu a boca.

"Ora, seu..." A frase morreu em seus lábios ao ver ele se aproximar.

Isso era loucura!

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a beijasse.

Entreabriu os lábios ao ver ele pedir passagem com a língua.

Adorava aquele garoto, adorava os beijos dele e adorava quando ele ficava carinhoso com ela.

Por que as coisas não podiam ser daquele jeito!

_Porque falta a verdade_, ela pensou.

Abraçou mais apertado o pescoço dele, a mão subindo instintivamente para os cabelos prateados até chegar as orelhas.

Seus dedos acariciaram as orelhas dele.

Inuyasha apertou-a um pouco mais em seus braços e gemeu ao senti-la acariciar suas orelhas.

Kagome sorriu nos lábios dele e abriu os olhos.

Ele também abriu os olhos e olhou os orbes castanhos dela, maravilhado.

Nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita.

Ela acariciou as orelhas dele mais uma vez e o viu fechar os olhos e se aproximar mais ronronando.

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos aproximando os lábios novamente.

Ele puxou o corpo dela para mais perto, quando o telefone tocou.

Ela abriu os olhos e se afastou dele em um rompante.

O 'clima' totalmente desfeito.

Ainda atordoada, ela se aproximou do telefone e o atendeu.

"Alô?".

Inuyasha se ajeitou no sofá e observou ela atender o aparelho.

Estava com vontade de acertar com o telefone a cabeça de quem havia os interrompido.

"Kouga-kun!" Ele ouviu ela falar.

A raiva do telefone sendo substituída pela vontade de matar aquele lobo fedido com suas próprias mãos.

"Sair?" Ela falou mais uma vez "Bem eu não...".

Ele pegou o telefone das mãos dela.

"Ela está ocupada agora, lobo fedido!" Ele falou entre dentes.

"O que você está fazendo ai!" Kouga perguntou do outro lado da linha.

Inuyasha sorriu vitorioso.

"Eu te disse que era o companheiro dela!".

Kagome corou violentamente.

Ou ela estava interpretando mal ou Inuyasha estava realmente criando uma confusão com a palavra 'companheira'.

"Até mais, lobinho!" Ele falou e desligou antes que Kouga pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Olhou para Kagome e a viu corada.

"O que foi!" Perguntou enlaçando-a pela cintura e se apoiando na parede.

Ela apoiou as mãos no tórax dele e olhou incerta.

"Companheira?" Ela murmurou olhando fixamente para ele.

Ele olhou para ela confuso e corou ao ver ao que ela se referia.

"Eu... Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer".

Ela apertou os lábios e olhou para ele.

"Claro" E sem dizer mais uma palavra se afastou dele.

Inuyasha a viu abraçar a si própria e entrar no quarto batendo a porta.

Sem entender, ele se abaixou e começou a recolher as pipocas espalhadas no chão.

**KAGOME**

"Idiota!" Kagome murmurou para si mesma pela trigésima vez "Burra! Burra! Burra!".

Estava sentada na cama abraçada ao travesseiro, como se este pudesse lhe trazer algum conforto.

"Por que?" Ela perguntou sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente.

Estava daquele jeito fazia muito tempo, e ele nem ao menos fora ver qual era o problema.

Também, o que ela esperava!

Que ele surgisse a porta com um buquê de rosas lhe declarando amor eterno!

Contos de fadas não existiam na vida real...

Suspirou amargamente e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.

Se Kouga não tivesse ligado, talvez ela ainda estivesse naquele sofá aos beijos com ele, na melhor das hipóteses.

Será que ele era tão idiota a ponto de não ver os sentimentos estampados na cara dela? Em cada beijo trocado?

Uma batida suave se fez ouvir na porta.

Ah, que ótimo!

Agora ele resolvia aparecer!

"Desaparece, Inuyasha!" Ela falou voltando o olhar para a porta.

"Eu até desapareceria..." A porta se abriu calmamente "Se fosse ele".

A voz tornou-se mais alta e Sango colocou a cabeça no vão da porta.

"Posso entrar, ou também tenho que desaparecer?" Ela perguntou sorrindo carinhosamente para Kagome.

Kagome abriu um sorriso tímido e assentiu com a cabeça, permitindo a entrada dela.

Sango entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Inuyasha me ligou" Ela explicou diante a cara interrogativa de Kagome "Disse que você estava enfurnada nesse quarto há horas" Sango sentou-se na borda da cama e pousou a mão no joelho de Kagome "Estava preocupado".

Kagome sorriu irônica e fitou o chão ao lado da cama.

"Se ele estava tão preocupado, por que ele mesmo não veio ver o que estava errado?" Ela perguntou sem fitar a irmã.

Sango deu de ombros.

"Eu acho que ele pensou que conversando comigo você iria se sentir mais... á vontade".

Kagome sorriu ainda olhando para o chão.

Sango puxou o travesseiro das mãos dela e colocou-o em seu colo, batendo em seguida nele em um convite claro.

Kagome suspirou e deixou-se deitar no travesseiro no colo da irmã, chorando.

Era sempre assim.

Quando uma das duas precisava de apoio, a outra sempre estava lá, esperando pacientemente a outra melhorar.

E Sango nunca a deixara na mão, em hipótese alguma.

Entre soluços, Kagome explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido algumas horas atrás.

Sango brincava com algumas mechas dos cabelos sedosos dela, enquanto ela terminava de desabafar.

Por fim, Kagome suspirou e deixou-se fechar os olhos.

Não era preciso dizer nada.

A simples companhia da irmã já a deixava melhor.

Sango sorriu alguns minutos depois ao ver que Kagome se dera por vencida e caíra no sono.

Seu pequeno anjo finalmente havia encontrado nos sonhos o seu calmante.

**INUYASHA**

Inuyasha passou pelo quarto de Kagome e parou para ouvir, novamente.

Os sons estavam abafados, mas ele podia ouvir e sentir claramente os soluços e o cheiro das lágrimas de Kagome.

Estava ainda mais perdido.

O que ele fez afinal!

A beijara!

Pegou uns cd's jogados no chão da sala e levou-os de volta ao seu quarto.

Estava voltando para a sala quando parou bruscamente na porta do quarto _dela._

Os soluços e o cheiro das lágrimas havia cessado.

Encostou-se ainda mais na porta e pousou o ouvido na madeira.

Silêncio.

Com cuidado abriu a porta e espiou o seu interior.

Sango estava encostada no apoio da cama com Kagome deitada em um travesseiro nas suas pernas.

A garota brincava levemente com os cabelos negros de uma Kagome adormecida.

"Ela dormiu" Sango falou sem fitar a porta "Pode me ajudar?".

Inuyasha abriu a porta e entrou sem fazer barulho.

"Ela está melhor?" Ele perguntou, enquanto pegava Kagome no colo para que Sango pudesse levantar.

Sango sorriu.

"Vai passar..." Ela murmurou, observando ele depositar Kagome na cama novamente.

Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama ao lado dela.

Ela era tão bonita.

"O que foi Inuyasha?" Sango perguntou atrás dele.

Ele fechou o semblante.

"Eu queria entender o que aconteceu..." Ele falou baixinho.

Sango o puxou para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Ele olhou para ela sério.

Sango sabia de algo, isso estava estampado no rosto dela claramente.

"Eu sei que você sabe de tudo" Ele falou olhando-a.

Sango levantou o rosto para ele e sorriu inocentemente.

"Eu!" Ela perguntou "Só sei que você falou o que não devia, Inuyasha".

Ele cruzou os braços e encostou-se no sofá.

"Que seja!" Ele retrucou "Pelo menos você deve ter a peça que falta para eu entender a história".

"Que parte da história você ainda não entendeu, Inuyasha" Sango perguntou cética "A parte que você beija minha irmã e a magoa, ou a parte onde você usa ela!".

Ele fitou-a furioso.

"Eu não a usei!" Ele protestou.

Sango arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Ahé mesmo!" Ela perguntou "Então me diz o que você realmente sente pela minha irmã!" Ela ordenou.

Ele fechou ainda mais o semblante.

"O que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir é problema meu e de mais ninguém!".

Sango revirou os olhos.

"Mas sua falta de educação com certeza é problema de todos!".

Ele virou a cara.

"Feh! Deixe de me encher, Sango!" Ele praguejou.

"Não quando o assunto em questão é você, minha irmã e Kouga!" Ela falou, cutucando-o.

Ele olhou para ela subitamente.

"O que aquele lobo fedido tem a ver com isso?" Ele perguntou zangado.

"Ele ama minha irmã" Ela falou olhando-o firme "Ao contrário de você!".

Ele abriu a boca e fuzilou-a com o olhar.

"E quem disse que eu não a amo!".

Sango parou abruptamente e cruzou os braços sorrindo vitoriosa.

Inuyasha olhou para ela confuso e entendeu o que tinha dito.

Ele tinha admitido de que sentia algo por Kagome.

Olhou mais uma vez para o sorriso largo nos lábios de Sango.

Ponto para ela!

"Então..." Ela falou se apoiando no braço do sofá "Acabo de ouvir uma confissão ou vamos ter que começar a discussão outra vez!" Ela perguntou batendo as unhas longas seqüencialmente no sofá.

Ele observou as unhas dela baterem uma por uma no braço do sofá.

Estava encrencado.

Um facho prateado lhe chamou atenção.

Observou as unhas dela baterem no sofá.

Seus olhos subiram mais um pouco e viu o que até o minuto anterior passou desapercebido.

Uma aliança prateada brilhava lindamente no dedo anelar dela.

Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu maliciosamente.

"Sango?" Ele chamou casualmente.

"Que?" Ela perguntou ainda entretida com sua descoberta.

"Desde quando você namora?" Ele perguntou aumentando o sorriso "Miroku não tinha me falado nada...".

"Há umas três semanas" Ela respondeu distraída.

Ela parou de bater as unhas longas no sofá e encarou Inuyasha nervosa.

"Eu..." Ela começou tentando consertar, mas Inuyasha já estava rindo extasiado "Quer parar de rir!" Ela resmungou constrangida.

"Não dá" Ele falou enquanto continuava a rir.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha nervosa.

"Pelo menos ele tomou uma atitude" Ela falou ríspida "Ao contrário de você!".

Ele parou de rir e revirou os olhos.

"Oh, Deus! Nós vamos começar tudo de novo..." Ele resmungou com os olhos voltados para o teto.

Sango se levantou e jogou uma almofada nele.

Inuyasha pegou a almofada antes que ela tivesse a chance de acerta-lo.

"Vai ter uma festa no sábado" Ela falou "Yuki pediu que eu convidasse você e Kagome para ir, vai ser aniversário dela".

Ele colocou a almofada no lugar.

Ela apontou o indicador para ele.

"Vai ser no Itisumi Place" Ela continuou "Vê se toma uma atitude sensata e convide Kagome para ir com você".

Ele sorriu debochado.

"Nós vamos juntos de qualquer maneira" Ele falou "Ou esqueceu que ela mora aqui!".

Sango sorriu triunfante.

"Sim, mas é por isso que existem outros garotos" Ela retrucou "Kouga, por exemplo!".

Ele fechou a cara e olhou para ela zangado.

"Boa noite, Sango!" Ele falou entre dentes.

Ela sorriu e abriu a porta do apartamento.

"Boa noite, Inu-kun!" Ela respondeu divertida.

Ele fuzilou-a com o olhar.

Sango riu e fechou a porta, deixando um Inuyasha furioso sozinho.

_Continua..._

**Hello minna-san!**

**Estou humildemente pedindo perdão pelo atraso enorme desse capítulo.**

**Prometo ser mais apressada com o próximo, está bem!**

**Eu tenho muitas idéias para o próximo capítulo...então acho que vou finalizar a fic daqui uns 5 capítulos no máximo.**

**(Eu não sou muito fã de fics longas...é que no meio da fic as idéias resolvem passear e demoooooram para voltar...¬¬)**

**Outra coisa...sobre o casal Miroku e Sango, eu peço desculpas aos que estavam esperando declarações apaixonadas de ambos os casais (KagInu/SagMir), mas eu me foquei principalmente no KagInu.**

**Prometo que vou detalhar o namoro do miroku e da Sango um pouco mais nos próximos capítulos, e posso garantir isso! **

**Aos que tiverem reclamações quanto a isso (eu espero sincereamente que não..-.-") podem me mandar reviews comentando sobre isso.**

**Eu odeio fazer propaganda, mas eu queria muito pedir a vocês que dessem uma espiadinha na minha mais nova fic "Destino Traçado", eu adoraria ver o que vocês acham dela! .**

**Bom...REVIEWS!**

**Vamos as respostinhas! **

JuHh-Chan: **Oiiii pessoa!**

**Fiquei super contente ao ver que você resolveu ler minha "obra" (como se fosse grande coisa..¬¬).**

**E fiquei mais ainda ao saber que você está curtindo! **

**Eu também me amarro no ciúmes do Inu! **

**Ele fica muito kawaii,né!**

**EU QUERO ELE PRA MIM! .**

**Espero que você tenha curtido esse capítulo!**

**Kisus e Ja ne**

Star Angel Matsuyama: **Oiiii xuxu! **

**Se eu gosto de confusão!**

**Hahahaha...eu AMO confusão e casal complicado!**

**Tem coisa melhor!**

**Pense comigo: casal complicado+brigas+ciúmes+confusão+romance+mais confusão muitas risadas! **

**Eu não pretendo fazer a Kagome sofrer...só fazer ela chorar um pouquinho e deixar o Inu sem jeito, nada mais que isso!**

**Eu tinha que tirar uma lasquinha afinal, não é mesmo¬¬**

**E pode esquecer a Kikynojo (tomara que ninguém que goste dela esteja lendo isso se não eu vou ficar sem algumas reviews...-.-") eu não pretendo colocar ela na fic em momento algum, afinal eu já me encarreguei de mandar ela para longe justamente para ela não encher o saco (principalmente o meu!).**

**É verdade, né!**

**A sua Kagome paga todos os pecados dela na sua fic!**

**Hauhauhauhau...mas mesmo assim eu curto ela de montão!**

**Você viu o tamanho desse comentário que eu estou fazendo para você!**

**Vai ficar me devendo um também, viu mocinha!**

**Hunf! E tenho dito! .**

**Vlw por estar lendo a minha fic, sem me abandonar até agora!**

**Mtoooooooooooooooo obrigada, xuxu!**

**Espero você no próximo capítulo (que se Deus quiser não vai estar atrasado¬¬).**

**Kisus e Ja ne**

Maria Gabriela: **Oi garota!**

**Tudo belezinha?**

**Espero que sim! **

**Relaxa, porque eu planejo muitos beijos para esses dois..hehehe!**

**Eles são complicados mesmos, né!**

**Mais é por isso que eu amo eles...eu adoro casal complicado, eles sempre vem acompanhados de muitas risadas.**

**E ultimamente eu tenho rido de cada bobeira...¬¬**

**Espero que você tenha curtido o capítulo, e também espero que você continue acompanhando a fic e deixando reviews!**

**Sua opinião é muito importante para mim! **

**Kisus e Ja ne **

Srta. Kinomoto: **Oiiiiiii xuxu!**

**Você está gostando da fic?**

**Espero que sim! **

**Enquanto ao kouga...o que seria da minha fic sem ele, né!**

**Primeiro porque ele causa um ciúmes muito banal no Inu (e eu acho que ele fica tão kawaii quando está com ciúmes ) e segundo porque o Kouga é simplesmente uma gracinha!**

**Ué!**

**A gente não pode mentir, não é mesmo!**

**E enquanto a Kikyou, ela não vai aparecer.**

**Eu mandei ela para bem longe no início da fic justamente porque eu não queria ela por aqui.**

**Espero que você tenha curtido esse capítulo e continue acompanhando a fic, está bem?**

**Kisus e Ja ne**

Dessa-chan: **Aiiii migaaa!**

**Você gostou do outro capítulo!**

**Fico muito contente em saber! **

**Se a Kagome tem que ficar com o Inu!**

**CLAROOOOOOOOOOO!**

**SEM DÚVIDA ALGUMAAAA!**

**Se ela não ficar com ele o que vai ser das minhas brigas tão bem planejadas para essa fic?**

**Tudo bem que é o kouga e...OPA! melhor a gente ir parando se não do jeito que eu sou isso não vai acabar muito bem...¬¬**

**Espero que você tenha curtido esse capítulo, hein!**

**Não me abandone agora!**

**Vamos lá!**

**Eu preciso de reviews, ta! (chantagista...¬¬)**

**Te espero no próximo capítulo!**

**Kisus e Ja ne**

Celle-chan: **Oiiiii pessoa!**

**Que bom que você está curtindo a fic! **

**Fico feliz em saber!**

**Bom..vamos as suas dúvidas.**

**Bom, a Sango já estudava antes de ir estudar fora do país,então eu fui prática e a deixei ter um apartamento só para ela (como eu sou generosa..¬¬)**

**Imagine se ela morasse com o Miroku! o.0**

**Deus meu!**

**Eu não quero nem pensar nessa possibilidade.**

**Bom, segue o bonde!**

**O kouga vai sim causar "alguns" imprevistos para o Inu, mas é bom assim ele aprende que a Kagome não vai ficar a vida inteira esperando a boa vontade dele se manifestar, mas relaxa...eu não vou fazer ela engravidar do kouga ou algo parecido! .**

**Enquanto ao Sesshy...eu também AMO ele!**

**Só que ele é meu e ninguém tasca!**

**Hauhauahau!**

**To brincando! **

**Eu não consegui encaixar ele nessa fic, então eu pretendo coloca-lo na minha nova fic "Destino Traçado", afinal eu precisava de alguém para dar uns croques na cabeça do Inu de vez em sempre! .**

**Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!**

**Continue acompanhando a fic, está bem!**

**Kisus e Ja ne**

Tamaga: **Oiiii **

**Que bom que você está curtindo a fic!**

**Fico feliz com isso!**

**Se você continuar me elogiando desse jeito pode me subir à cabeça, hein!**

**Mas pode continuar que eu não me incomodo! **

**Hahahaha!**

**Espero que você ha gostado desse capítulo!**

**Continue acompanhando a fic, está bem!**

**Kisus e Ja ne**

Nehuk: **Oiiiiii **

**Você ficou boquiaberta!**

**Você não me viu quando eu estava relendo o que eu mesma havia escrito..¬¬**

**Sinto pelo beijo ter sido...hã...repentino, mas é que eu tenho planos para esses dois...e odeio história enrolada!**

**É tudo a mesma coisa..."ah, não!", "Ah, sim!", "ah,depende!", "Ah, depois!"...isso é irritante¬¬**

**Enquanto a você ter ido viajar e não pode deixar uma review..relaxa!**

**Sempre existe o próximo capítulo, não é mesmo! )**

**Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! **

**Kisus e Ja ne**

HiNa-GoL: **Oiii Hina! **

**Você tem toda razão!**

**O Inu é muito indeciso, né!**

**É por isso que eu coloquei o kouga na história, para mostrar que a fila anda.**

**Aliás, ele é uma gracinha...não me admira o Inu estar com ciúmes...hahaha!**

**Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo!**

**Kisus e Ja ne**

**Bom, minna-chan...eu já vou me indo!**

**Não esqueçam de colaborar com a minha inspiração deixando reviews, hein!**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Kisus no Loba **


	6. Insinuações e Escolhas

**Vivendo em confusões!**

**Cap.6-Insinuações e Escolhas**

**KAGOME**

Kagome viu Sango sair a procura de uma outra roupa pela vigésima vez.

Sinceramente, ela já havia experimentado a loja inteira, tirando, é claro, a ala masculina.

Se acomodou um pouco mais na cadeira em que estava sentada e bufou, cruzando os braços.

"Sango, pela minha sanidade, escolha algo e compre de uma vez!" Ela reclamou olhando feio para a irmã.

Sango virou-se para ela com um vestido preto, saído só Deus sabe de onde, em mãos.

"Qual é o seu problema afinal, Kagome?" Sango perguntou entrando novamente no provador "Estamos fazendo _compras_!".

Kagome revirou os olhos.

"_Você _está fazendo compras, Sango" Ela falou corrigindo-a "E creio que isso não será mais possível assim que você experimentar esse vestido e descarta-lo, você já experimentou a loja inteira!".

Sango soltou um grunhido de indignação e abriu a porta do provador.

"Não exagere, Kagome!" Ela falou ajeitando o vestido com as mãos "Foram só algumas roupas".

"Algumas _muitas _roupas" Kagome sussurrou baixinho.

Sango emitiu um gritinho extasiado e virou-se para ela sorrindo.

"O que acha deste?" Ela perguntou, desfilando na frente da irmã.

Kagome apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e olhou para o vestido.

Era preto colante com algumas flores desenhadas num canto da barra em carmim.

Pela primeira vez em horas Kagome sorriu.

"Esse ficou perfeito, Sango" Ela falou.

Sango a olhou desconfiada.

"Você está falando sério ou isso é só para me fazer comprar algo logo?".

Kagome fez um muxoxo e cruzou os braços.

"Os dois" Ela falou contrariada "É só uma festa Sango, por Deus!".

Sango suspirou e virou-se para o espelho.

"Você devia ser mais feminina, Kagome" Ela comentou.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

"Se ser feminina para você significa se afogar em roupas novas e babados, eu decididamente, estou fora!" Ela falou vendo Sango dar um sorriso.

"Não precisa se 'afogar' em roupas novas e babados!" Ela falou voltando para o provador.

"Que seja" Kagome murmurou se reencostando no batente do provador fechado "Vai levar esse?".

Sango jogou-lhe o vestido por cima do provador.

"Vou sim" Ela falou, a voz abafada pela porta do provador.

Kagome ajeitou o vestido e virou-se, trombando com alguém a sua frente.

"Me desculpe" Ela murmurou para a pessoa e levantou o rosto.

Miroku estava ali parado sorrindo para ela.

"Miroku" Ela falou sorrindo "O que está fazendo aqui?".

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas a porta do provador se abriu.

Sango olhou para ele e franziu a testa.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou cruzando os braços "Veio paquerar uma das atendentes?".

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela.

"Ora, Sangozinha, você sabe que eu jamais faria isso!" Ele falou e passou o braço pelos ombros dela "Eu vim só dar um passeio" Ele falou.

Sango revirou os olhos e em um gesto rápido, Miroku pousou a mão na bunda dela.

Sango corou e o olhou furiosa.

Kagome fechou os olhos ao ouvir o 'TAP' gigantesco ecoar no local.

"SEU HENTAI" Sango gritou estralando os dedos.

Miroku sorriu inocente e cobriu com uma das mãos a marca vermelha no rosto.

"Por que será que isso não me surpreende?" Alguém perguntou atrás dela.

Kagome virou-se e fitou um Inuyasha de braços cruzados, olhando Sango dar mais um tapa em Miroku.

Kagome sorriu.

"Simplesmente porque isso é incrivelmente normal" Ela falou rindo.

Se as mulheres eram de Vênus e os homens de Marte, com toda certeza Sango era de Plutão e Miroku de Mercúrio.

Era realmente raro quando os dois não se atracavam em tapas e escorregadas de mão, não excluindo, é claro, o 'hentai' também.

Kagome revirou os olhos e voltou-se para Inuyasha.

"Vou pagar esse vestido" Ela falou e lançou um olhar para o casal que ainda continuava a discutir "Quando eles terminarem, me encontrem no caixa".

**INUYASHA**

"Você realmente não toma jeito" Inuyasha falou olhando reprovador para Miroku.

Ele sorriu inocentemente.

"Minha mão é amaldiçoada, Inuyasha, você tem que compreender" Ele falou.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

"Você todo é amaldiçoado pela sem-vergonhice, Miroku!".

"Isso também!" Miroku concordou rindo "Então, já convidou Kagome?".

Inuyasha sentiu-se congelar por dentro, seus passos agora calculados, como se estivesse entrando em um campo minado.

"Sobre o que?" Ele perguntou tentando demonstrar diferença.

Miroku riu.

"Ora, você sabe sobre o que eu estou falando" Ele falou desafiador "Sango me contou".

Inuyasha olhou para ele atônito.

"Ela contou tudo?".

Miroku sorriu maliciosamente.

"Tudinho" Ele falou por fim.

Inuyasha suspirou frustrado.

Seu plano de fingir não saber da festa indo por água abaixo.

"Eu não vou" Ele falou dando de ombros "Não tenho saco para essas coisas".

Miroku revirou os olhos e deu um tabefe na cabeça dele.

"Itai!" Inuyasha reclamou colocando a mão no local atingido "Quer perder seus dentes por acaso?" Ele perguntou olhando-o furioso.

Miroku cruzou os braços.

"Você é o maior panaca de todos os tempos!" Ele falou olhando-o debochadamente.

Inuyasha apertou as mãos, se controlando para não socar Miroku.

"Aqui só tem um panaca" Ele retrucou irônico "E acredite, não sou eu!".

"Além de panaca, também é incrivelmente inteligente" Miroku continuou irônico, ignorando o comentário dele "De mesmo a Kagome pro Kouga, seu retardado!".

Inuyasha parou no meio do corredor do shooping.

"VOCÊ QUER PARAR COM ESSES MALDITOS INSULTOS?" Ele berrou, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas.

Miroku se aproximou.

"Você vai perde-la" Ele sibilou baixinho "Por causa de seu estúpido orgulho!".

Inuyasha apertou um pouco mais as mãos.

"Eu não vou perde-la!" Ele retrucou no mesmo tom que ele "Ela não vai me trocar por um lobo fedido idiota".

Miroku riu debochado.

"Você é mesmo um grande _idiota_" Ele falou parando de rir "Um grande idiota convencido".

"Feh! Não sou um idiota convencido" Ele praguejou entre dentes.

"Então pare de agir como um!" Miroku falou sério "Ela não vai te esperar por toda a vida, Inuyasha".

Ele vacilou.

Miroku estava certo, por mais que não quisesse admitir.

"Não me enche, Miroku" Ele murmurou, socando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e recomeçando a caminhar "Sei o que estou fazendo".

Miroku revirou os olhos, frustrado.

"Eu realmente espero que saiba" Ele sussurrou.

**KAGOME**

"Você não vai me fazer usar isso!" Kagome falou para o vestido que Sango segurava entre as mãos.

Sango piscou e olhou confusa para o vestido.

"Mas ele é lindo, Kagome" Ela protestou "Vai ficar ótimo em você!".

Kagome olhou com uma careta para o vestido.

Ele era rosa bebê e possuía algumas sakuras pintadas a mão na barra.

Ela aumentou um pouco mais a careta.

"Só se eu tivesse 11 anos e estivesse apaixonada por um garoto com hormônios em fúria" Ela retrucou.

Sango bufou irritada.

"Pare de ser chata!" Ela reclamou "O vestido é lindo e você vai ficar uma graça".

Kagome revirou os olhos.

"Vou ficar uma verdadeira _palhaça _isso sim" Ela sussurrou para si mesma "Odeio rosa".

Sango olhou para ela e suspirou.

"Tudo bem, você venceu" Ela falou olhando irritada para Kagome "Vamos ver outro vestido para você ir".

Kagome suspirou.

"Sinceramente, não sei por que você está se preocupando tanto com essa festa" Ela falou baixinho "Nem tenho um acompanhante".

Sango deixou que um sorriso lhe curvasse-se os lábios discretamente.

"Vai ter um acompanhante" Ela falou encorajadoramente.

"Não quero ir com Kouga" Ela protestou.

"E não vai".

Kagome piscou confusa.

"Não?".

Sango se concentrou em procurar um novo vestido para ela.

Kagome se aproximou da irmã com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

"Então" Ela começou "O que você está aprontando dessa vez?".

Sango olhou indignada para ela.

"Eu não estou aprontando nada!" Ela reclamou.

Kagome cruzou os braços.

"Você não me engana, Sango" Ela disse baixinho "Ai tem coisa, e você vai me falar o que é".

Sango fez um muxoxo e continuou a busca do vestido.

"Não há nada pra te falar" Ela falou indiferente.

Kagome sorriu ironicamente.

"Claro" Ela falou baixinho "Mas se algo acontecer eu vou culpar você".

Ela deu de ombros.

"Tudo bem".

Kagome revirou os olhos e começou a procurar um vestido também.

Por que mesmo elas haviam entrado naquela loja?

Só tinha vestidos mínimos e infantis, tudo o que ela menos queria em uma roupa.

Suspirou, passando as mãos pelos vestidos delicadamente arrumados nos cabides.

Não havia nada ali que ela gostasse.

Suas mãos passaram em um vestido sedoso.

Kagome virou-se para ver a peça de roupa, e pela primeira vez ela gostou de um vestido daquela loja.

Pegou o cabide e observou o vestido.

Era lilás mesclado com um azul belíssimo.

A barra era sobreposta por outro tecido, dando a impressão de estar desfiado classicamente.

E o melhor: não era curto!

"Sango?" Kagome chamou.

Sango saiu de uma fileira de vestido e olhou para o modelo que a irmã segurava nas mãos.

"Esse é lindo, K-chan" Ela falou sorrindo.

Kagome sorriu e se dirigiu para o provador.

**INUYASHA**

Inuyasha bufou e se jogou no sofá.

Desde aquele último beijo que dera em Kagome, eles não haviam se falado mais.

Não que ignorassem a presença um do outro, simplesmente falavam o necessário.

Só que ele sentia um vazio enorme dentro do peito.

Sentia falta das brigas, do sorriso dela, do cheiro de sakuras...

Que droga!

Isso já estava virando um inferno.

Levantando do sofá, Inuyasha andou devagar até o quarto da garota.

Bateu na porta.

Nada.

Nenhum entre, nem um simples 'vá embora', somente o silêncio.

Abriu a porta devagar e espiou.

Ela se encontrava deitada na cama, com fones de ouvidos na orelha.

O discman jogado ao seu lado.

Inuyasha sorriu e se aproximou devagar da cama.

Kagome estava com os olhos fechados, sua boca se mexendo sem emitir som algum, numa canção muda.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e aspirou o perfume que ela emanava.

Amava aquele cheiro.

Olhou para o discman e apertou o botão de 'stop'.

Kagome franziu a testa e abriu os olhos.

Virou-se para o lado e o viu.

Inuyasha sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram.

Ela se sentou na cama e retirou os fones de ouvido.

"O que quer?" Ela perguntou levantando "Nunca bate na porta, não?".

Inuyasha bufou e se aproximou dela.

"Eu bati na porta" Ele falou zangado "Se você não ouviu o problema não é meu".

Ela revirou os olhos e guardou o discman.

"O que você quer, Inuyasha?" Ela perguntou, virando-se para ele.

Ele apertou os lábios.

"Eu queria falar com você" Ele murmurou.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Fale".

Ele suspirou.

"Eu... bem, nós... quero dizer, você" Ele balançou a cabeça, frustrado.

Kagome deu um sorriso discreto.

Nunca vira Inuyasha ter problemas com as palavras.

Ele respirou fundo e começou.

"Euqueriasabersevocêquerirnafestacomigo?" Ele falou rapidamente.

Kagome franziu a testa e apertou os lábios, para não começar a rir.

"O que?" Ela perguntou se aproximando dele.

Ele corou e fitou o chão.

"Você... quer ir comigo a festa?" Ele perguntou devagar, as palavras brotando facilmente.

Ela chegou mais perto e levantou a cabeça dele.

"Claro" Ela murmurou, a mão deslizando pela face dele.

Ele sorriu e fitou-a nos olhos.

Âmbar e dourado.

Ela entreabriu os lábios e suspirou baixinho.

Ele entreabriu os lábios também, os rostos perigosamente próximos.

A mão dela deslizando para cima e para baixo na face dele, tentando-o.

A magia do momento envolvendo-os completamente... ou pelo menos até aquele som estridente soar no ambiente.

A campainha.

Inuyasha praguejou baixinho e se afastou dela.

A vontade assassina de matar a pessoa que se encontrava atrás da porta passou pela sua cabeça, enquanto caminhava frustrado até a porta.

Seus dedos viraram a chave que estava na porta e a abriu.

"Olá, Inuyasha" Miroku falou entrando no apartamento.

Inuyasha grunhiu e o puxou para fora pelo colarinho da camiseta.

"Eu vou te matar, Miroku".

Miroku sorriu inocente.

"Se for por causa daquele perfume que desapareceu na mudança, eu juro que vou devolver".

Inuyasha franziu a testa.

Perfume?

"Eu não faço idéia do que você pegou" Ele falou, soltando o colarinho dele "Mas você tinha que aparecer agora?".

Miroku olhou-o confuso.

"Do que você..." Ele emudeceu ao ver Kagome passar por eles corada.

Miroku olhou para Inuyasha e sorriu malicioso.

"Então" Ele começou "Estava ocupado, hein?".

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

Miroku podia ser seu melhor amigo, ou até mesmo o único amigo dele, mas à vontade que estava de soca-lo naquele exato minuto era, simplesmente, incontrolável.

Estralou o dedo das mãos e olhou mortalmente para Miroku.

"Pare de pensar besteiras, seu pervertido!".

Miroku recuou um passo ao ver ele estralar os dedos e sibilar baixinho aquelas palavras.

"Hã... eu só vim entregar isto" Ele falou sorrindo inocente.

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou esquecendo por um segundo da vontade de soca-lo.

"É o convite da festa Yuki" Ele falou sério "Sabe, você vai precisar dele para entrar lá...com a Kagome" Ele completou sorrindo.

Inuyasha apertou o convite na mão.

"Achei que já tivéssemos falado sobre isso" Ele resmungou baixinho, para que Kagome não pudesse ouvi-lo.

Miroku suspirou e se encostou ao batente da porta.

"Seja esperto, Inuyasha" Ele falou baixinho "Não a deixe escapar" Miroku viu Kagome sair da cozinha e se trancar no quarto.

Inuyasha acompanhou o movimento da garota e suspirou ao vê-la trancar-se no quarto.

"Já tomei minha decisão, Miroku" Ele falou.

Miroku sorriu.

"Espero que tenha feito a escolha certa" Ele falou se afastando do apartamento.

Inuyasha sorriu vitorioso.

"Vai ter uma surpresa..." murmurou quando viu o garoto desaparecer de sua vista.

_Continua..._

**Ohayo Minna! **

**Espero de coração que me perdoem pela demora a postar esse capítulo.**

**Estou tendo um pequeno problema com a escola nova e tudo, então meus horários ainda estão confusos.**

**Mas não se preocupem, não abandonei a fic! **

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo e prometo fazer capítulos melhores.**

**Bom...vamos as reviews:**

Dessa-chan: **Oi miga! **

**Bom, eu não consegui por a festa nesse capítulo (sabe, a preguiça mata..¬¬), mas eu ainda não tenho nada planejado para ela (autora desnaturada..u.u).**

**Mas, espero que você continue acompanhando a fic para ver o que eu vou aprontar. **

**Hehehehe...espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.**

**Te vejo na próxima!**

**Ja ne**

Lulu: **Oi pessoa! **

**Você está gostando da fic?**

**Que bom!**

**Espero que continue acompanhando os próximos capítulos e deixando reviews! XD**

**Kisus e Ja ne**

Star Angel Matsuyama: **Fala xuxu! .**

**VOCÊ NÃO ABANDONOU A MINHA FIC!**

**EBAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Ai, ai, ai...esses meus ataques,viu...¬¬**

**Espero que esteja curtindo a fic, e também espero que goste desse capítulo!**

**Sobre os meus comentários nas suas fics...você venceu!**

**Eu vou fazer big comentários, está bem?**

**Assim você também pode fazer big comentários nas minhas...hehehe (chantagem...huhuhuhu)**

**Continue deixando reviews, está bem xuxu?**

**Kisus e Ja ne**

Ayame-Kagome: **Ohayo onna!**

**Que bom que você está curtindo a fic! **

**Eu também sou apaixonada pelo casal Kag&Inu (nem deu para perceber,né? ¬¬).**

**Mas concordo com você: o Sesshy é lindoooooooooooooo.**

**Aliás, ele é propriedade minha então pode tirar os olhos,ta? (hehehe...quem me dera...ter o Sesshy para mim...ia ser o paraíso...hummmmm).**

**To brincando, amiga!**

**E não precisa implorar ajoelhada pelo próximo capítulo. **

**Espero que você goste dele!**

**Kisus e Ja ne**

mIKE sHINODA'S 1ST FAN: **Hello pessoa! **

**Aqui está a continuação!**

**Espero que você curta, e eu prometo que não irei demorar com a continuação, está bem?**

**Fiquei feliz com os comentários, mas tome cuidado eles podem subir a cabeça XD hahahaha.**

**Continue comentando, está bem?**

**Kisus e Ja ne**

Ninoka: **Hello onna! **

**Que bom que você está curtindo a fic!**

**Espero que goste desse capítulo! .**

**E fale sobre você sim!**

**É bom saber sobre as pessoas generosas que comentam nessa fic...u.u**

**E sobre o miroku não ser mulherengo...surpresa! ¬¬**

**Ele já aprontou!**

**Fazer o que?**

**Nem tudo é perfeito...(O Sesshy é! XD)**

**Continue comentando, está bem?**

**Kisus e Ja ne**

**É isso ai minna-chan!**

**Continuem comentando...NÃO ME ABANDONEM!**

**Deixem reviews criticando, elogiando, com dicas, perguntas...qualquer coisa! .**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Kisus no Loba-chan .**


	7. Final

**Vivendo em Confusões!**

**Cap. 7- Quebrando as regras (final)**

**--------KAGOME------**

Um barulho infernal se fazia ouvir de dentro do recinto.

Inuyasha olhou de relance para a garota ao seu lado.

Kagome olhava distraída para as pessoas do lugar, evitando ao máximo encara-lo.

Suspirando, ele abriu a porta do salão.

Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de falar alguma coisa, uma voz soou ao lado deles.

"K-chan, pensei que não viria!".

Inuyasha revirou os olhos ao ver Kouga saltar ao lado de Kagome e tentar iniciar uma conversa.

Ele era idiota ou o que?

Ela não gostava dele... ou pelo menos assim ele esperava.

"De o fora, lobo fedido" Ele falou se pondo entre eles "Ela está comigo".

Kouga sorriu cínico.

"Ela ainda está sóbria, cara de cachorro" Ele disse, cruzando os braços "Não escolheria um idiota como você".

Kagome lançou um olhar furioso a Kouga.

"Sinto muito, Kouga" Ela disse, passando a mão pelo braço de Inuyasha "Mas vim com ele, e é com ele que vou ficar".

E antes que eles pudessem continuar com a discussão, ela se afastou arrastando Inuyasha consigo.

"Então" Ele começou ao se sentarem em uma mesa qualquer "O que foi aquilo?".

Ela o olhou irônica.

"Você tem idéia do quanto maçante é ver vocês dois brigarem o tempo todo?" Ela perguntou fazendo uma careta "Por Deus, eu poderia até falar que vocês são casados".

Ele fez uma careta diante do comentário.

"Você sabe muito bem que meu time não joga desse lado" Ele respondeu malicioso "Você mais do que ninguém sabe disso".

Kagome corou.

"Sabe, eu realmente não quero brigar com você..." Ela falou baixinho.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Vou poupar você desse trabalho" Ele falou levantando "Quer dançar?".

Ela o olhou intrigada.

"O que você está aprontando, Inuyasha?" Ela perguntou, levantando também.

Ele sorriu, marotamente.

"Nada... por hora".

**--------- INUYASHA----------**

"Sabe, você precisava ver a sua cara agora" Miroku comentou debochado, enquanto se servia de mais um copo de refrigerante.

Inuyasha fitou o amigo, furioso, e voltou seus olhos novamente para o casal na pista.

Miroku arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Me fale uma coisa, Inuyasha" Ele começou, ajeitando-se na cadeira afim de encara-lo "O que você fez dessa vez?".

Inuyasha bufou e virou a cadeira, disposto a ignorar o que se passava ainda na pista de dança.

"Porque, raios, sou sempre eu o culpado de tudo?" Ele perguntou irritado.

Miroku olhou para ele rindo e fingiu pensar por um momento.

"Bom, talvez seja pelo fato de que normalmente você é o culpado de tudo, principalmente quando o assunto em questão é Kagome".

Resmungando um 'Feh', Inuyasha voltou novamente os olhos para o casal na pista de dança.

Kagome dançava com Kouga, enquanto ele ficava ali: observando.

Suspirando, fechou os olhos e toda a cena anterior voltou a sua mente como em um filme.

**-----flashback-------**

**Kagome girava em seus braços e sorria.**

**Ele passou o braço pela cintura dela e a trouxe mais para perto.**

**Os olhos se encontraram, imponentes, sensuais.**

**Tudo estaria perfeito, se ele não tivesse chegado.**

"**Dança comigo, K-chan?".**

**Aquela voz... Inuyasha cerrou os dentes e virou furioso para ele.**

"**Cai fora, lobo fedido" Ele sibilou para Kouga, que se encontrava em pé ao lado deles "Ela está comigo, qual parte dessa frase você não entendeu?".**

"**Você realmente pensa que tem posse sobre ela, não é mesmo?" Kouga perguntou, irônico.**

**Inuyasha sorriu.**

"**Ela é minha companheira" Ele falou "Isso não quer dizer alguma coisa?".**

"**Sim" Kagome falou de repente, interrompendo a briga dos dois "Quer dizer que você novamente está me tomando por aquilo que não sou" ela respondeu, os olhos ambarinos escurecendo.**

"**Como o que?" Ele perguntou.**

**Ela fitou os olhos dourados dele, o mesmo sentimento de tristeza novamente incomodando-lhe.**

"**Como alguém que você ama" Ela sussurrou, deixando-o na pista, solitário.**

**Kouga observou Kagome sumir entre a multidão que dançava e sorriu olhando para Inuyasha.**

"**Parabéns, cara-de-cachorro" Ele sibilou "Você devia ganhar um prêmio cada vez que magoa Kagome" Ele falou antes de também sumir na pista, atrás de Kagome.**

**-----fim do flashback------**

Inuyasha suspirou novamente e abriu os olhos dourados.

Kagome ainda dançava com Kouga, porém algo estava claramente a incomodando.

Aquele mesmo brilho que ela sempre tinha, estava apagado.

Talvez ela tivesse razão, ele estava confundindo as coisas.

Seus olhos vasculharam o salão, tentando encontrar respostas para as perguntas que ele nem mesmo sabia que tinha.

Encontrou um casal abraçado, conversando entre um beijo e outro, e inconscientemente pensou nele e em Kagome.

"Droga!" Ele resmungou voltando os olhos novamente para a pista.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não com ele, não podia estar apaixonado por Kagome, aquilo era um erro.

Ele sabia muito bem como as coisas funcionavam.

Ele era diferente dela, diferente dos outros; em suas veias corriam um sangue atípico, gerando aquilo que ele lutou a vida inteira contra; discriminação.

Inuyasha suspirou e fitou suas próprias mãos.

Ele só iria complicar as coisas se lutasse contra seus próprios conceitos, suas próprias regras.

Ela jamais amaria alguém como ele.

"Procurando respostas?" Uma voz feminina soou ao seu lado.

Inuyasha voltou seus olhos e encontrou Sango sorrindo serenamente ao seu lado.

Seus olhos fitaram Kagome novamente.

"Talvez" Ele falou.

Sango recostou-se na cadeira e fitou a irmã.

"Sabe, uma vez eu e Kagome decidimos que queríamos ter um cachorro." Ela começou, seus olhos fitando o nada, como se estivesse relembrando o passado "Nossa mãe nos levou a uma loja de animais perto de casa para que escolhêssemos o cachorrinho que queríamos".

Inuyasha voltou seus olhos para ela.

"O que isso tem a ver comigo?" Ele perguntou confuso.

Sango sorriu paciente.

"Já vai entender" Ela continuou "Enquanto eu olhava os filhotes, Kagome ouviu um choro vindo do fundo da loja e, curiosa, seguiu o barulho. Encontrou um filhotinho minúsculo preto e branco, sozinho em uma gaiola. Levou-o até nós e disse que queria leva-lo".

"E daí?" Inuyasha perguntou, de repente curioso pelo final.

Sango olhou-o irritada.

"Será que você não consegue esperar?" Ela suspirou e continuou "A moça da loja disse que era um vira-lata, uma mistura que dera no que dera e não valia à pena ser comprada. Kagome abraçou o pequenino e disse que o importante não era o que ele era e sim quem ele era".

"Vocês o compraram?" Inuyasha perguntou, interrompendo-a novamente.

Sango olhou para ele, óbvia.

"Mas é claro! Tai foi nosso melhor amigo e companheiro, ele soube retribuir tudo o que fizemos por ele com amor e dedicação. Ele era o amor da vida de Kagome".

Inuyasha suspirou e olhou novamente para Kagome.

"Por que está me contando isso, Sango?" Ele perguntou sério.

Ela sorriu amorosa.

"Porque às vezes não conseguimos compreender o por que de certas pessoas gostarem da gente, mas o amor não é uma coisa lógica" Ela falou, fazendo com que ele voltasse os olhos para ela "Você não decide por quem vai se apaixonar, mas quando acontece você faz qualquer coisa por aquela pessoa, e não é pelo fato de ela ser o que é, e sim por ela ser quem é".

Ele suspirou.

"E se você estiver errada, Sango?" Ele perguntou incerto.

Ela deu de ombros.

"Você nunca vai saber até ter tentado, Inuyasha" Ela falou levantando-se "Quebre suas próprias regras e liberte-se, só assim vai encontrar o que procura".

Ele observou Sango se afastar e voltou seus olhos para Kagome.

_... Quebre suas próprias regras e liberte-se..._

Levantando-se ele foi até a pista de dança para fazer o que há tempos já devia ter feito.

Inuyasha colocou a mão no ombro de Kouga, e observou ele virar irritado.

"O que quer, cara-de-cachorro?".

Inuyasha sorriu confiante.

"Vim buscar minha garota, lobo fedido" E antes que Kouga pudesse retrucar, ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela e deixou-o sozinho lá.

Kagome cruzou os braços e resmungou.

"O que você quer?".

Ele não respondeu, só continuou andando para longe de todo aquela gente.

Kagome emudeceu diante o silêncio dele.

Alguma coisa mudara, ele estava diferente, ela podia sentir isso.

Ele desceu a mão dos ombros dela, e sem pedir permissão, entrelaçou os dedos na mão livre dela.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

Algo, definitivamente, estava diferente...

**----------KAGOME-------------**

Kagome observou ele abrir a porta do apartamento em silêncio.

Desde que ele a tirara da pista de dança, não havia falado mais nada.

Entrou no apartamento e sentou-se no sofá, retirando as sandálias, seus olhos seguindo-o em cada movimento que fazia.

"Kagome?" Ele chamou, assustando-a.

Ela fitou os olhos dele, os olhos dourados que tanto amava e nem sabia o por que.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou paciente.

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

"Sinto muito" Ele murmurou, enquanto a via arregalar os olhos surpresa "Eu sou um idiota!".

Ela sorriu, tentando entender a situação.

"Bom, eu poderia simplesmente concordar com essa afirmação, mas acho melhor perguntar por que está falando isso".

Ele sorriu maroto.

"Nem mesmo quando estou prestes a falar algo importante você dá uma brecha, não é mesmo?".

Ela encostou-se no sofá, sorrindo.

"Isso é o que eu faço de melhor: te encher o saco, por isso não critique".

Ele assentiu e entrelaçou os dedos na mão dela, novamente.

"Eu estava errado sobre mim" Ele olhou para ela, sério "Eu estava errado sobre nós, todos os obstáculos que eu crie por não querer ver a verdade".

Kagome deixou que seu sorriso esvaecesse enquanto ouvia-o.

"A verdade!" Ela murmurou, de repente consciente do calor da mão dele em sua mão.

Inuyasha também encostou-se no sofá, um sorriso discreto cruzando seus lábios.

"Sabe, eu amo uma garota" Ele falou, vendo Kagome virar-se de costas para ele.

Kagome fitou o braço do sofá, impossibilitada de olhar nos olhos dele e não chorar.

"Ah!" Kagome murmurou. Era isso. Ele amava uma outra garota, uma garota que não era ela.

"... dona de um par de olhos castanhos belíssimos... Alguém que passei a metade do tempo brigando e querendo bater, e a outra metade do tempo querendo abraçar e beijar. Uma pessoa um pouco assim como você" Ele acrescentou casualmente.

Kagome foi se virando aos pouquinhos.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Inuyasha foi se aproximando dela e trouxe-a para seu colo.

"Alguém exatamente como você" Ele declarou com uma doçura como ela jamais vira em seu olhar.

Por um momento kagome pensou que estivesse sonhando, embora tudo parecesse real. As pernas dele sob as suas, a mão entrelaçada ainda aos seus dedos eram reais.

"Como eu?" Ela perguntou cautelosa, ainda crente que, a qualquer momento, acordaria daquele sonho para constatar que suas fantasias lhe tinham pregado uma peça.

"Isso mesmo. Como você".

E então ele a beijou e Kagome compreendeu que não estava sonhando. Aquele beijo era tão quente, tão doce, tão envolvente, tão real... Ninguém poderia imaginar nada de mais maravilhoso.

Agarrando-se a ele, Kagome passou o braço por seu pescoço e o beijou também, muitas e muitas vezes, até ficar tonta de tanta felicidade.

"Ah, se eu soubesse!" Ela, entre beijos, murmurou ao ouvido de Inuyasha.

"Pensei que fosse óbvio" Ele disse, apertando-a mais em seus braços "Era óbvio para Sango. Ela sabia que eu amava você antes mesmo que eu soubesse. E tenho certeza que o pervertido do Miroku sempre soube também".

"Sango? Miroku?" Ela repetiu abismada "Era assim tão na cara a nossa situação?" Ela perguntou olhando-o nos olhos.

Ele deu de ombros.

"Bom, se não era, tornou-se a partir do momento que aquele lobo fedido entrou em nossas vidas" Ele respondeu.

Ela riu.

"Por isso é que você era tão implicante, tão frio e distante?" Ela perguntou, afundando nos braços de Inuyasha.

"Eu tinha ciúme" Ele a puxou para mais perto e a beijou.

Ela sorriu entre os lábios dele.

"Droga!" Ele resmungou, passando a mão nos cabelos.

"Qual o problema?".

"Estou tentando decidir se devo ou não ser um cavalheiro".

"Se me explicar a diferença, talvez eu possa ajuda-lo a decidir".

A voz melodiosa que pronunciou aquelas palavras o deixou ainda mais extasiado.

"Seu eu agisse como um cavalheiro, apenas a convidaria para tomar alguma coisa comigo enquanto conversávamos".

Por alguns instantes Kagome ficou olhando para ele, com os lábios entreabertos.

"E como seria se não agisse como um cavalheiro?".

"Entraria com você no seu quarto... e nós dois nos deitaríamos na sua cama".

Por alguns instantes Kagome o fitou.

Inuyasha estava nervoso assim como ela, mas ambos sabiam o que aconteceria se ela aceitasse.

Sem responder, ela ergueu-se do colo dele e foi até a porta do quarto abrindo a porta.

Ele fitou os olhos ambarinos dela.

"E então, Kagome?".

Ela lhe direcionou um sorriso, dando de ombros.

"Sempre se deu importância demais ao cavalheirismo" ela murmurou, enquanto o via levantar-se do sofá e segui-la quarto adentro.

Aquele momento era deles, e ninguém poderia mudar isso.

**--------INUYASHA--------**

Inuyasha remexeu-se na cama e sentiu seus braços envolverem o corpo de Kagome pela cintura.

Abriu os olhos devagar, tentando se acostumar com a luz que entrava pela fresta da janela.

Olhou para as roupas jogadas no chão e para a garota ao seu lado.

Sorriu e apoiou-se no cotovelo enquanto deslizava os dedos pelos cabelos dela.

Kagome era linda e, por algum motivo desconhecido a ele, também o amava.

Beijou delicadamente o ombro dela, seus olhos fitando cada traço do rosto extremamente feminino.

Kagome sorriu e sem abrir os olhos murmurou.

"Eu realmente poderia me acostumar com essa sua rotina de beijos pela manhã".

Ele sorriu.

"Se quiser posso te dar umas aulas sobre o meu manual de homem romântico, assim que nós resolvermos umas coisinhas" Ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

Kagome abriu os olhos e o fitou.

"Que coisas?".

Ele passou os braços em torno dela, trazendo-a para mais perto.

"Case –se comigo e eu farei o impossível para faze-la feliz".

Kagome sentiu seus músculos retesarem-se. Sentira, pelo abraço dele, que também estava tenso.

Inuyasha havia dito que a amava e repetira isso diversas vezes na noite que tiveram juntos.

Droga! Por que Inuyasha não esperava ela se acostumar com as novidades antes de colocar mais uma!

"Tem certeza?" Ela perguntou, olhando-o como se a vida dela dependesse da resposta que ele desse.

Ele sorriu e beijou os lábios dela em um beijo fugido, mais incrivelmente apaixonado.

"Absoluta. Você é o que eu sempre quis numa mulher e muito mais" Ele falou e a beijou apaixonadamente antes de continuar "Eu quero que se case comigo para me fazer feliz, Kagome".

Ela sorriu e o abraçou, a felicidade estampada nos olhos dela.

"Sim, sim, sim!" Kagome intercalou cada 'sim' com um beijo "Casarei com você, Inuyasha. Eu te amo!".

Ele riu alto e abraçou-a mais forte.

"E vamos parar de brigar por besteiras".

"Vamos parar de brigar por besteiras" Ela repetiu.

"Vai se livrar do lobo fedido"

"Vou me livrar de kouga" Ela repetiu, rindo.

"Vamos ter quatro filhos".

"Acho melhor você parar enquanto está levando vantagem".

Ele riu.

"Tudo bem, deixaremos esta proposta engavetada, por hora" Os lábios dele estavam a milímetros dos dela "O que acha de sermos felizes para o resto da vida... juntos?".

"Aí está um plano que conta com minha total aprovação" Kagome puxou a cabeça dele para que seus lábios se encontrassem.

**----------KAGOME----------**

_4 anos mais tarde._

Sango não parava de falar em captar a 'essência' do texto que seria encenado.

Desde que Kagome passara a criticar as escolhas que ela fazia para roupa, a garota decidiu tentar algo diferente: o teatro.

E como sua primeira encenação, escolheu Romeu e Julieta o típico drama apresentado por todos os artistas uma vez na vida.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

"Já faz muito mais de vinte anos" Kagome exclamou da cadeira onde estava sentada abraçada com Inuyasha "A essência deve estar muito velha".

Miroku e Inuyasha riram, sendo reprovados por um olhar ameaçador de Sango.

"Hoje vocês estão impossíveis!" Ela falou, enquanto se jogava na cadeira ao lado de Miroku.

Kagome riu.

"Desculpe, Sango" Ela falou enquanto cutucava Inuyasha para que ele parasse de rir "Mas você sabe o quanto trabalhoso é encenar uma peça como esta, principalmente quando os atores são eles" Ela falou apontando para os homens.

Inuyasha olhou para Sango, finalmente parando de rir.

"Eu podia muito bem criticar esse comentário dela, mas, infelizmente, tenho que concordar com ela Sango, esse texto é um lixo!".

Kagome olhou-o, estupefata.

"Hei! Não foi isso que eu disse!".

Miroku riu da cara dela.

"Bem, ele só tentou resumir o que todos nós pensamos sobre essa peça".

Sango olhou para os três, fingindo inconformismo.

"Vocês são um bando de uns sem cultura, isso sim".

Miroku passou o braço pelos ombros dela e beijou-a.

"Mas você me ama assim mesmo" Ele falou, sorrindo.

"E você é um convencido" Ela murmurou, cruzando os braços, o roteiro da peça jogado no chão.

"Também te amo, Sangozinha".

Kagome e Inuyasha riram, e entrelaçaram os dedos, as alianças douradas reluzindo nos dedos dos dois.

Não importava o que acontecesse, desde que ficassem juntos, tudo estaria bem.

Kagome sorriu e beijou os lábios de Inuyasha, delicadamente.

"Eu te amo" Ela sussurrou, os olhos ambarinos reluzindo de alegria e amor.

Ele sorriu e deu um outro beijo nela.

"Também te amo".

É, tudo estava perfeito...

FIM

­

**Hello minna-chan!**

**Desculpe a demora, mas meus horários não andam muito organizados, mas aqui está o último capítulo da fic.**

**Espero que me perdoem se não estiver muito boa, mas sofri de um enormeeee bloqueio e me empenhei para fazer um capítulo bom como final.**

**Vou tentar atualizar 'Destino Traçado' o mais rápido que eu puder, está bem!**

**De novo, mil desculpas por qualquer coisa pessoal!**

**Eu espero que vocês me entendam e comentem, sim?**

**Conto com vocês!**

**Um beijo para todos aqueles que comentaram, acompanharam ou simplesmente passaram por aqui.**

**OBRIGADA MINNA!**

**...Kisus no Loba-chan... .**


End file.
